Reclaimers of Chorus
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: all these friends wanted to do was watch all the red vs blue seasons together but plans tend to change when they end up in the rvb universe and one of their friends life is taken by the Chairman and all they have left is but a memory of her in the form of a A.I. and they next join the New Republic after they all escape from the Chairman and the men who work for him
1. Chapter 1: Girls Meet The Chairman

**Credit for Michele Walker goes to Panda8785 **

**I ask panda8785 first before I started to work on this first chapter of Reclaimers of Chorus **

**and she private message me back after I ask her and she said yes so I have her permission.**

**so in this first Chapter Michele Walker makes a type of Cameo and she is friends with the four girls who end up in the Red vs Blue Universe.**

**I might need to place my other Red vs Blue Stories I have on hold so I can work on this with some other stories I have been working on. **

**Credit for Red Vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie **

* * *

two girls were walking down the streets to one of their friends place during night time

and they would of been there sooner if a certain someone didn't keep making them stop each way to where they need to be to meet up with their friends

the girl with the orange t-shirt and blue jeans with hair dyed orange look at the girl next to her and yells out at her

"it's your fault we are late Kitty! you wanting to stop most of the way to pet a puppy! didn't your dad say you aren't allowed to have a pet because they last time he let you have a fish it died a day later?"the orange T-shirt wearing girl said to the girl to blame.

who was wearing a blue shirt blouse and a red skirt that was also acted as shorts looks at her friend with looks saying she was offended by her friend blaming her for making them late.

"not my fault! the puppy made me do it! it suck me in with it's eyes saying 'pet me, pet me, pwease pet me nice lady' pet me and take me home and love me and cuddle me and feed me!"the blue shirt girl said who had her blond hair up in two ponytails.

her friend in orange who was named Alohi Fin just looks at her like she's nuts

"you know perfectly well that puppy belong to someone cause it was in the back of someone's house and the guy came out and chase us both off and telling us to stay away from his puppy, I swear Kitty N. Caboodles you are so dumb at times, you need to think before you act."Alohi said as she turns on the next corner of the street with Kitty following her.

"I could of ask him if I could have the puppy. I would of name him Caboose Jr. and he would be my baby!"Kitty said with giggles and Alohi stops in her tracks but Kitty kept walking and she slams right into Alohi's back and was about to fall but lucky she caught herself in time

and she was looking at Alohi's back for a minute before she sees the girl turn herself around and glaring at her and placing her hands on her hips

to which happens a lot when she has to be the one to tell Kitty she need to hear to which was all the time.

"okay listen your little crush on that character Michael J. Caboose needs to stop, I mean seriously it is okay if it is like some OC or character who is already in the series to be with such a character but you and I are real and that ain't gonna change."Alohi said as she turns her back on her friend and starts to lead them both to the house with the mail box that says 'Reclaimer' on it.

"you sound like those people who keep using that whole 'Mary Sue' word and hurt my cousin's feelings and cause her not to write any stories for a while and all she did was head over to Tiffany's family's bakery and ate all the cakes there...she got better though, she decided to ignore them and let them think whatever they want."Kitty said with a sad look on her face until she went back to being happy again.

Alohi bites her bottom lip and closed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"please don't speak of that kind of stuff, and even if those people might not even mean to say it to sound mean and I'm sure they are trying to be helpful to your cousin but...even I must admit the whole 'your character is a Mary Sue' thing gets really old and really fast and if they really knew what a real Mary Sue is _Really_ like they wouldn't talk and say that stuff about your cousin's own characters and I think they do feel bad about what had happen and they did tell her sorry didn't they?"Alohi said as she stops at the front door to the house getting ready to knock.

"yes they did, they are nice."Kitty said with a smile on her face as she places her hands behind her back as Alohi knocks on the door.

"yes well just be happy that no one calls you a Mary Sue..."Alohi said but she seem to regret saying that because as soon as she said that her friend got a really scary angry look on her face.

"yeah sorry I even brought that up, go back to being happy again...please."she said to her friend and for a moment she look like she wasn't going to go back to being happy when the door opens and the one who answers it was the one who seem to calm Kitty down and place a huge smile on her face

"Walky!"Kitty said as she ran past Alohi and shoots right in through the door and tackles the girl to the floor and was now giving her a big hug.

"can't breathe! air please! woman let me breathe!"the girl who Kitty called 'Walky' said as she tried to get out of the other girl's powerful vice grip that she had on her but it look like the girl wasn't going to let go of her any time soon.

"Kitty let go of Michele now before you kill her and we need to call 911!"another girl who lives in the house said

and she does and Michele Walker takes in some much needed air "Thanks for The Save." Michele said as she gets up and dust herself off after the whole Kitty tackling her to the ground and giving her the famous vice grip death hugs she seem to do when she is really happy.

"why is it every time those two get together, Kitty all ways has to tackle her and give her such a hug that causes Michele to have a hard time breathing. she does this every time!"Tiffany Eclairs said as she was now standing next to Alohi

"heck if I know but if it turns out to be a boy, I'm going to laugh my head off because he will be the one to have to deal with her if he ends up being her boyfriend."Alohi said with a amusing smirk on her face.

Tiffany was wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue pants

and she did have a pink flower hair clip in her hair.

the girl next to her had chocolate brown hair up in one ponytail and her eyes were blue and she was wearing a red t-shirt and black pants

her name is Alzea Reclaimer and she at the moment was heading over to check up on their friend Michele.

"you okay Michele? sorry that had to happen again...but you know how she gets when she is very fond of people, she be like a secret weapon against a creepy guy like that Wash guy."Alzea said

"you really don't like Agent Washington do you?"Michele asked her friend who rolls her eyes before looking at her friend who saw her roll her eyes but knew that she wasn't doing it at her but more like the whole Wash thing.

"he didn't have to kill off all those AI that weren't even fragments of the Alpha, he didn't even have to go all crazy bad guy and team up with Meta who was too brainwash and being too dependent on the AI and the power he has, he was Sigma's puppet who after was free from Sigma for good was going through a type of AI-stockholm syndrome and it is possible it would of happen to any one of the Freelancers if they got Sigma instead and after figuring out it is all Sigma's fault for how Maine became the Meta and the way it acted up to the point he died, I'm glad that Sigma is gone."Alzea said as she goes to the tv and hooks up her computer to it so they all can watch Red vs Blue on the big screen.

"you really don't like Sigma huh?"Michele said as she takes a sit down on the couch just as the other girls take a seat either on the couch or on the floor while Alzea set everything up.

"lets put it this way, I would rater have Omega and Gamma in my head than that guy...I wouldn't be surprise if it was Sigma who gave Omega the whole take over the universe and or world idea, well him or Doc who has a take over the universe complex and would never go through with it..."Alzea said as she finishes hooking things up and starts to get up and head over to the couch and sit down next to Michele.

"well not unless Omega makes him do it."she said as the first episode of the first season starts up.

"I agree with you on that, I would rather have Omega or Gamma then having to deal with Sigma, and you might be right about him being the one to give Omega that idea and or it being him or Doc that is."Michele said

as the episode was happening and the girls started to watch the whole first season and was about to go the first season

there was a flash of bright light that seem to over power the girls as they had to cover their eyes with their arms

and the girls get up on their feet and were going to back away from the bright light and Alzea was the only one walking to the tv so she could fix the problem while keeping her eyes covered but as soon as she does she hears what appears to be someone loading a gun.

"Stop Right There! hands in the air!"a man's voice said and Alzea and the rest of the girls place their arms down and saw a whole bunch of guy armed with guns and lots of lights pointed at them.

"what the heck? how did we get here?"Alohi said as she was from shocked to scared at the moment because of the guns pointed at them.

"I said hands in the air now!"the same voice of the man said and the girls had no choice but to do what he said but then Tiffany notices something wasn't right and that one of them was missing.

"uh girls...there is a problem."Tiffany said in a nervous voice full of worry that match the look of her face.

"what is it Tiffany? cause it can't be as bad as the spot we are in right now can it?"Alohi said as she still had her arms up like the rest of their friends.

"well Michele is missing for one."Tiffany said and all three girls turn their heads to look at her with looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"if she isn't here then where the heck is she?!"Alzea &amp; Alohi said at the same time

"shut up! you girls should be lucky we don't shoot you but the Chairman wants to speak with you after you appeared out of the blue like this, now follow me and keep your arms up or else I will change my mind on taking a shot at one of you girls and you can place them down when the Chairman says so...now move."the same man said that showed either way he wasn't going to take no for a answer and the girls knew this because they could tell.

"looks like we don't have a choice."Alohi said

and so the girls followed the man through what looks to be a ship and they had been in what was called the hangar

and all the guys and possibly girls on this ship was wearing the same type of armor as the Space Pirates in the new seasons of Red Vs Blue.

that were on Planet Chorus

"something tells me we are in the Red vs Blue Universe...to which should be impossible but given are current situation I don't think nothing surprises me anymore."Alohi said in a whisper that only her friends can ear her so no one else would listen in as they follow the man who was wearing the same type of armor as the other space pirates.

and Kitty was about to say something but Alohi cuts her off "and no you are not pinching me, you try to and I will throw my shoe at one of those space pirates heads and blame it on you. so forget about doing that you hear?"Alohi said to Kitty who shuts her mouth after her friend surprising her by telling her what she was thinking of doing to make sure this wasn't a dream.

last time that happen it was when they all went to Disney World and Alohi said that she "pinch me must be dreaming" and that is when Kitty had took that as a sign to do it even though Alohi didn't really want to be pinch at all.

the man open a door to a room that was open by pressing some buttons and then he yelled at them to get in there

and so they did and what met the girls was a old man who they knew very well as the Chairman who was sitting at a desk and resting his chin on his hands while his elbows were on his desk.

"hello ladies, please place your arms down and take a seat...we have much to speak about."Chairman said

**to be continued **


	2. Chapter 2: He's a Observer!

**Credit for Red Vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

**Credit for Fringe Tv Series goes to J.J. Abrams**

**and sorry to the anyone who might be bald for what Caboodles is about to say**  
**because she doesn't know any better and I blame the tv show Fringe that my mom watches some time.**  
**but I guess I could check it out some time.**

**and the girls will go by only their last names soon. **

* * *

the girls don't say anything after he spoke but Alohi was about to tell him off when Kitty cuts her off

"he's a Observer!"Kitty said as she points at the Chairman and after she did she gets slap over the back of her head after Chairman gives her a confused look on his face after being called a observer.

and the one who had slap her over the head was Alohi "can we go one day with out you misbehaving like some little kid!"Alohi scolds her friend who at the moment was rubbing the back of her head "you hit me!"Kitty said in a whiny way

"no duh genius!"Alohi said as she faces the Chairman once more to ask him some questions like why he ask them in here to which appears to be his office

"I believe some introductions are in order, I am Chairman Malcom Hargrove CEO of Charon Industries and you are?"he said

Alohi didn't trust this man and she wasn't able to ask him her questions she had on her mind but she might as well comply and tell him her name because it did look like Kitty would be the first since she was being her bubbly self and jumping up and down like she had too much sugar.

"I'm Kitty N. Caboodles! but you may call me Caboodles! and I'm sorry if I said anything wrong before Mr. Observer man! please do not get the other Observers after me because I know of you!"Caboodles said to which Tiffany glares at her

"we told you that Fringe is just a tv show and those Observer guys aren't real! and we been through this so many times! we even had to explain to my uncle last year on why you kept calling him a Observer after he got his head shaved after someone, I'm not naming who, put chewed gum in his hair that gave him no choice but to shave it all off!...oh yeah and I'm Tiffany Eclairs, call me Eclairs."she said after she turn her view to her friend to the Chairman.

"oh come on I only did that like one time! and plus needed a hair cut! did you see his hair?!"Alzea said but then looks from Eclairs to the man who seem to be waiting for something "what?" she said but gets elbowed in the arm and causing her to hold it in pain

and the one to do it was Alohi who whispers to her that she might as well other wise they will never get out of here.

"okay fine, my name is Alzea Reclaimer, call me Whatever...but I guess just Reclaimer is fine."Reclaimer said not really caring if he uses her first or last name.

"I'm Alohi Fin, just call me Fin cause for some odd reason we are all going by are last names now it would seems."Fin said with a tone of voice showing she doesn't care either but finds it a little odd they are now going by their last names and speaking to the main boss and bad guy of the red vs blue series new seasons and he makes the Director seem like a good guy, even if he wasn't much a bad guy but really a sad shell of a man who lost the woman he loved and after finding this out the girls saw him in a new light and just feel sorry for him.

there was silence in the room for a long 20 minutes until the Chairman spoke once again.

"how would you girls like to work for me?"

"what do we have to do?"Fin asks not really trusting the man but she wanted to know what he wanted so she would know what to say no to.

"oh nothing much just want to run some tests on you girls, have you try out some armor enhancements."Chairman said as the doors open up as a woman comes in "this is our ship's doctor she will be running the tests on you girls."Chairman said

but before any of the girls could say no he spoke again "after the tests we will see to it you girls will be help on finding your way home to whatever planet you come from, I promise...trust me."he said but even if the girls didn't trust his words they seem to have no choice in the matter it would appear.

"fine we will do it if it means we will be able to get home sooner and away from this place."Fin spoke for herself and everyone of her friends.

then after agreeing to what the Chairman ask the girls start to follow the woman out of the room and when Reclaimer was stop when the Chairman grab her arm and she looks at him feeling confused as to why he stop her from going with her friends

"not you, I have other plans for you Miss Reclaimer."he said and as soon as her friends and the woman was out of earshot he looks at two men who were standing a little off to the side of him outside the room and in the hall of the ship.

"you two take this young lady to the cognitive impression modeling so it may scan her brain to make a AI."the Chairman orders the two as the two men grab Reclaimer who right now was breathing in and out in panic cause she knew what happens when someone is used on that machine and that is why humans started to use flash clones to make AI because she knew what happens to a normal human on that thing after their brain is scan.

they die and that is something that she didn't want.

"no! you aren't using that thing on me! don't you know you are suppose to use flash clones for that?! you do not use a real human being! you wont get away with this! you hear me!? you wont get away with this! I will remember this!"she screams as she is drag off to the ship's own cognitive impression modeling

and after her own screams of how he wont get away with it

he could only smile that wicked smile of his as he spoke "we shall see my dear Reclaimer, we shall see."he said as he turns his back to the three as he heads back to his office to call Felix and Locus and find out how their work on planet Chorus is coming along before he has to send another message to

Director Leonard Church once again.

**to be continued **


	3. Chapter 3: Reveca The AI is Born

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

**the human Alzea Reclaimer was a victim of the cognitive impression modeling**  
**and if you read up on the cognitive impression modeling from the Halo game series, you know what it does to the person when it scans the human brain**  
**and the reason why they use clones to make them instead.**  
**but sadly this time a clone wasn't used to make the A.I. in this story.**

**and the Artificial Intelligence Program Double of Alzea**

**will be calling herself Reveca because she knows she isn't the real Alzea Reclaimer but a A.I. double of her**  
**that remembers all that happen up to the cognitive impression modeling that was use to make her, so even though she feels like the same girl that had died to make her, she knows the hard truth that she is nothing more than a A.I. human copy of the real thing.**

**her form would be most likely like Cortana **

**only with Reveca having a different hair style and face and her A.I. form could be a different color**

**anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

the last thing she remembers was the pain that came from cognitive impression modeling and then waking up where she is now.

she remembers many other things too but she knew the memories of that life wasn't her own

for she was just a A.I. copy of the real Reclaimer girl who died after becoming a victim of the very machine that was used to make her

the A.I. didn't know if she could feel the same way as her human self but strange enough she does still feel emotions and the need to look out for her friends and she felt that it might be a good idea to break out of this place with them as soon as they get the chance.

her whole body was a cyan color with cobalt markings around her body that was much like the same markings like the A.I. Cortana from the Halo series games.

her hair was longer though that was a cobalt color as well.

"I think I will call myself Reveca now, and I will have to break the bad news to my human self's friends about her being dead...but that also means I'm dead but I'm right here but I'm a A.I. that was made from scanning her human brain but in doing so it ends up killing the human after the A.I. is created and that is the reasons why they use clones but a clone wasn't used and now I'm just going to stop talking to myself before I become too confused about me being here and yet still being dead thing...man I hope the girls are doing alright."Reveca said as she looks at all the guys in lab coats who seem to running scans on her and looking over data on some paper and half them were talking about how they are going to see how she worked out in the battlefield

but being on the battlefield was the last thing she wanted right now

she wouldn't even wish that on her friends, no matter how much they drive her crazy.

**to be continued**

* * *

**I didn't feel like making this chapter too long and I think I will try to make chapter 4 a little longer **

**I think I will go take a nice nap...**


	4. Chapter 4: Lets Break Out Girl Friend

**Credit for Red vs Blue **

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

**I hope you like this chapter that will have the girls breaking out of the Chairman's space ship and heading next to Chorus **

* * *

it had been a few weeks since the girls were made to work in this place but for right now they had been made to train

by one of the Lieutenants that was with the space pirates by order of Chairman Malcom Hargrove

"okay ladies I want you to throw that plasma grenade at that target over there."the Lieutenant said as he points to the target that look like a life size cardboard cutout of Grif.

Fin was the one holding the plasma grenade and looks at it and then to the cardboard cutout of Grif and then to the Lieutenant and then to the metal double sliding doors and then she looks at her two friends, Caboodles and Eclairs and they both were thinking the same thing she was.

then she looks at the Lieutenant and she smirks "yeah I got a better target in mind."she said

25 minutes later

there was a explosion coming from the training room

and three armored girls ran out after they knock the Lieutenant out cold and then place the plasma grenade at the double doors and let it make a big enough explosion to get the doors to open.

"that was fun, now we need to get Reveca and bust out of this mad house."Fin said as she was wearing orange armor with steel trim

"yeah and the next thing we can do is kill the Chairman for killing Reveca's human self, I still can't believve she's gone."Eclairs said who was wearing pink armor with steel trim.

"he hurt one of my friends and now I'm going to hurt him when we see him again!"Caboodles said who was wearing the same armor as her two friends only in blue with steel trim.

just then one of the space pirates ran up to them and pointed their guns at the three

"stop right there!"

"I got this."Fin said as she takes out her energy whip out and whips at the space pirates and then the whip went around the space pirates and it tied around them and the end of the whip cut itself from the rest of the energy whip

and now the other end of the energy whip that was now a rope was still tied around the four space pirates.

"hey! get this off of us this minute!"the first guy that spoke up before that told them to stop.

"yeah don't think so"Fin said as she looks to her friends "lets move it girls, we need to go get Reveca first and then book it out of here."

"can I use my new kitty claws if we run into another mean pirate?"Caboodles asks Fin who acted as the leader for them until they find Reveca and then they would later decide who would be the leader for good while they are in this universe.

"yeah sure Caboodles, and why they gave you those wrist gauntlets that lets out energy claws out that look as deadly as a big cat's own claws I will never figure out...just don't use them when I'm close to your target while we are fighting okay?"Fin said

the girls went to the room where Reveca was being kept but first they went to the wrong room at first that was full of Tex Drones

but the Tex Drones weren't online "hey how did the Chairman get all these Tex Drones?"Caboodles asks as she was curious on why the robots were even there.

"who cares why they are here and why the Chairman has them! we need to get Reveca and get out of here! and then come up with a plan to bring the Chairman down for killing our friend and leaving us with only a memory of her in the form of a A.I. who is just as much as our friend as the original was too."Eclairs said and then Fin got a idea she saw some paint near by that was a steel color

and then she went over to the paint and then after picking it up she went to one of the bodies and start to spray paint the robot

and now it was black with steel trim "there we go, now Reveca has her own body..." she then looks over to where Caboodles is

"okay Caboodles grab this robot here and lets get it to Reveca."she said as Caboodles does as she was asked and pick up the robot body

which wasn't very surprising to her two friends

"okay lets go before the alarms go-"Fin said but then the alarms go off and whole place was like a red light flashing

"off...yeah well that is just great, come on lets move it!"Fin said as she leads the two out of the room with Caboodles still carrying the robot

they finally made it to the room where Reveca is

"about time you three came, hey is that Tex?"Reveca asks as she stood up from the control screen she was on that showed a map of the planet chorus

and ships were around it and what seem to look like a plan of some kind.

"not really, this is just a robot copy of her by the looks of it...who knows why the Chairman has them but my guess is, is that he wants to make a army of Tex to help take over chorus since she was the best of the best..."Eclairs said and this makes Reveca roll her eyes

"she isn't that great, if anything Epsilon-Tex is way better than her."Reveca said and then she jumps from the flat computer map and into the robot

and after she was inside her new body she jumps out of Caboodles hold and on her feet and looks at them

"okay lets move it before they stop us, we will head to one of the escape pods and program it to take us straight to chorus."Reveca said as she heads out of the room with the other three.

"but what should we do once we reach planet chorus?"Caboodles asks

"that's easy, we split into two teams, team one will head over to federal army of chorus and team two will go to the new republic, both of us will go undercover and try to save as many lives as possible and keep Felix and Locus in the dark about it, should be easy enough cause all I need to do is make sure they don't see me when I save the ones who get killed."Reveca said

"that is a dumb plan and what if we can't save them all?"Fin said and then Reveca turns her back on her and says

"then we try to save the ones that we can and hope for the best...Fin you and me will head over to the federal army."she then looks at Caboodles and Eclairs "and you two head over to the new republic and try not to die okay? it's bad enough I remember myself dieing when I was being made into a A.I...I will never forgive the Chairman for killing my human self...he will pay once we have enough people on our side to take him down."Reveca said

then they run down the hall of the ship and they did run into some space pirates and other people who work for the Chairman but they took them down left and right with their new weapons that the Chairman gave them before

bad move on the Chairman's part for giving them weapons that they could use later against him and his men.

"and remember not to blow your cover when we each our in the two sides...and Fin try not to kill Sarge if happens to insult you because you are wearing orange."Reveca said as they run to the escape pods

"I make no such promise, if he insults me and my choice of color armor and if he tries to shoot at me and pretend I'm Grif, his butt his mine and I ain't holding back on hurting him with my wrist blades or my other weapons I got on me that I would love to use on Sarge if he steps out of line with me."Fin said as she got in the escape pod first followed by Reveca, Eclairs and then Caboodles and then the door to the pod shut behind them and right now Reveca was working on the controls and telling it where to go.

"didn't you have a crush on Sarge doing all the past seasons? you said you like older men and you even found him attractive up until he started to show signs of having that crush on that Cece character who was like called a Cyclops and was like a robot...that was a funny episode, and it sounded like you were jealous that time and if I didn't know any better I say you tell me not to like Caboose because you are afraid of me getting hurt

but now that we are in the same universe as them now I can be with Caboose! and plus so what if you had that crush on Sarge, but then again I don't think you are over him because I think you still like him and I think you should talk about your feelings, come on you can tell me how you feel about Sarge being in love with a giant robot lady, come on we are here for you and we wont judge you if you still have feelings for that old man."Caboodles said

and what she was saying was making Fin really angry and feeling like she wants to punch Caboodles but she tries to ignore her

but she keeps going on and one about her own feelings about Sarge so she did the only thing she could think of to do

she yelled at Caboodles as the escape pod took off and headed to chorus with them in it

"shut up! I told you for the last time I'm over Sarge! and even if we some how run into that Caboose guy there ain't no way he will be with you! so zip your lip!"Fin yells at Caboodles who was sounding like she was about ready to cry

"I was just trying to help Fin, you seem really sad and crushed after Sarge seem to take a interested in Cece."Caboodles said softly

hearing her friend upset Fin calms down and looks away from her before she speaks

"sorry Caboodles, I know your trying to help but Cece wasn't the reason I gave up on my crush on Sarge...the reason why I gave up was because I knew that we can't be together and I would think to myself on if he was real, we would just fight all the time so just let some other girl from the universe he lives in have him that or some OC that is some fic that someone writes and that is why I'm just going to get over him and that is fact."Fin said

and then over hearing them talk Eclairs chuckles "yeah but now we are in this universe maybe you can date one of the guys in the new republic or in the federal army of chorus, that Doyle guy seems like a good match for you."Eclairs said with a smirk and Fin glares at her for saying she should be with Doyle "yeah finding a boyfriend is the last thing on my mind at the moment and right now my top goal is to stop the Chairman with the rest of you girls help and believe you me we are going to make him pay for taking our friend's life away just to make a A.I."Fin said

"couldn't of said it better myself, even if I was the A.I. and was part of the whole of my human self being killed just so I could be born...I would gladly make the Chairman pay for it and for everything is going to do."Reveca said

"hey it isn't like we don't like you, we do like you because you are still a part of our friend even if you are like some kinda digital clone of her with all her memories...and we do see you as our friend too, it's just."Eclairs said but she was cut off by the A.I. in the robot body.

"no need to try to explain, I know what you mean cause I know I'm not the original and I'm just a A.I. but I want to avenge her death that was caused by creating me in the process."Reveca said as she looks out the window and look at the stars and some planets they pass by

she had to make it up to them in some way by avenging Alzea Reclaimer's death that gave birth to the A.I. she is now

she felt terrible about it and the memory of it happening didn't make her feel any better

she remembers the pain and everything that happen to make a A.I. that was her and she knew why they didn't use real humans to make them

and just flash clones and it would explain how Alpha was created

he was made from a flash clone of Director Leonard Church

but sadly Reveca wasn't made from a clone but a real human being that was born not cloned

her whole body flashed red for a minute and it would give away that she was going through rampancy

the next would be one of the other stages and who knows how that will turn out and when it will start

but it is strange for her to start rampancy so soon isn't it?

and she knew right now she was in the first stage of rampancy or at least starting to go through it

she may not show it right now but she is slowly going through rampancy

she can only hope that she lived through the other stages to reach the last stage.

"I better not tell them I'm slowly going through rampancy they might think I might not be stable enough to help bring down the Chairman. well he is crazy and he doesn't know what he got himself into when he made us now he is going to be very sorry for it hehehe."Reveca thought to herself but then slaps herself trying to get herself under control from the rampancy

"why did you just slap yourself?"Fin asks her A.I. friend in worry

"it's nothing lets just get ready to land this thing on chorus."Reveca said as the small ship started to land on the planet.

she had to keep them from finding out, she couldn't loose their trust and have them think she can't help if she is in the rampancy stage.

**to be continued **


	5. Chapter 5: Your a Dirty Shiznoob

**[Co-Written with panda8785 ]**

**Credit for Michele Walker/New Hampshire goes to panda8785 **

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

**and I will make a second story of this but maybe with the a different name**

**to which will show police officers that are called**

**United Cosmos Police**

**these are the names of them so far**

**Commissioner Allena Justice**

**Delilah Kensington**

**Lotus and Flick who are partners in the work they do as United Cosmos Police women.**

**Atara is a female sangheili who is a police officer**

**and is of the same race as Crunchbite and Junior**

**strange how the female sangheili look so different than males**  
**I seen what a real female sangheili looks like in one of the halo sites**

**and for now only one United Cosmos Police officer will appear in this chapter**

**and you will find out who she is as you read this chapter.**

**oh and in this chapter there will be a flash back of Reveca's memory of Alzea's childhood and a surprise that will happen after it **

**and I wont say what it is but you will be surprised XD**

* * *

a 100 days later since the girls landed on the planet chorus...

"no no! you are doing it all wrong! you need to aim your sniper rifle higher when you are at that level, but when you are in lets say higher ground and your enemy is standing around on the ground and not on the cliff you are on then you can lower your rifle to that level, so get it right Matthews!"Reveca said to the guy who was wearing tan armor with yellow trim

"oh right, sorry about that."he said as he tried to aim at the target that was place for him but when he took aim and fired

and went past the target and hit something else...make that someone else.

"ouch! what the?! oh come on! that makes 20 times Matthews! cut it out!"Bitters yells at Matthews

"shut it Bitters, at least he's trying unlike you ya lazy no good shiznoob!"the A.I. Reveca said

no one knew that she was a A.I. yet and so no one asked why she never took off her armor or her helmet

to which her body was just some Tex Drone body with steel trim.

she still couldn't get how the Tex Drones got there in the first place and why the Chairman had them in the first place.

"what the heck is a shiznoob?"Bitters asks

"well it's what your being well that and a snazmo or a dirty shizno to which is what the aliens calls us humans and I don't blame them..."Reveca said as she really couldn't blame the aliens for calling humans shizno.

"hey I know what the shizno word is! but what is shiznoob and snazmo?!"Bitters asks her and him having no clue what shiznoob and snazmo means made her giggle because she found it funny.

"you figure it out Bitters, I need to get back to helping Matthews with his aim."Reveca said as she walks over to where Matthews is

Reveca had plan to have herself and Fin go to the federal army but things didn't go as plan

so two girls went to the federal army while the other two went to the new republic

Reveca and Eclairs ended up going together undercover at the new republic

while Caboodles and Fin are undercover at the federal army

speaking of Caboodles and Fin...

at the federal army base

"I'm going to freaking kill you!"the young woman wearing orange armor with steel trim yells at Sarge after he did something that got her angry

"what's going on? what happen this time?"Wash asks as he heard screaming followed by gunshots

"this creep tried to shoot at me! and then he goes and says it was just out of habit! habit my butt! and then he goes and says that he thought I was 'Grif' and last time I checked, you guys told me he and the rest of your men were taken by the new republic! so tell me this how can I be him while he is clearly over there?!"Fin said to the red team leader who just stood there in silence until he open his big mouth once again.

"how do I know you aren't Grif right now?"Sarge said

just then Fin takes out her pistol "you better hope you can run fast, cause I don't miss when angry."Fin said

"uh oh."Sarge said as he takes off running with Fin giving chase right behind him

"get back here old man! you are going to pay for insulting me!"she yells

"are they at it again?"New Hampshire asks Wash as he gives out a heavy sigh and answers her by saying "yup, they are."

"say have you notice that her last name put together with Grif's own name spells out Griffin?"New Hampshire asks him

"no I didn't until you told me, and that ain't even a real animal."Wash said

"I used to have a stuffed Griffin." The woman sighed, "I have no clue what happened to that thing." She looked up from her book, "You know what I find interesting? You guys get dragged out of the crash-site easily… but I managed to get out unscathed."

"Yeah. Whole reason as to why your here is because you actually took the mile." He gave a short, composed laugh.

"Hey. That's fifty miles, mind you… and…" Her words trailed off.

"And?"

"...And killing about three people and taking their ride…" She turned to face the pages in her hands once more.

"I thought killing people was against your philosophy, anymore."

"Meh…" She shrugged, "I mean, if they're shooting you, it's alright."

"They shot you… and you're not bending over in pain." He spoke in a dead-panned tone.

"My best friend was a medic back in Freelancer…" She closed the book, realizing that the interruptions would not cease for a while, "And if you keep ending up in the medical bay, then you can easily learn a thing or two about medical procedures."

"Wait. Did you kill Feds or the terrorists?"

"Um… I killed some of Locus' men… You know, the ones in the black armor."She looked up to see Sarge bound by a rope of concentrated energy, "Fin. Didn't you say you were with one other."

Fin looked around, trying to find Caboodles, "Gosh darn it. Not again."

"and then she was all like I want to marry him if he was here with us right now, you keep this to yourself about Fin having a crush on a older man who is clearly too old for her but I think she likes him because of his accent! but even if she says she's over him I know she still likes him but I think she would be better with the orange one who I think she should get to know so she can get over the meany old guy who seems to enjoy trying to kill-"Caboodles said but was cut off by someone yelling

"Gosh darn it, Kitty!" Fin yelled as she continued to walk, the Reds and ex-Freelancers following, "We've been looking for you. What did I tell you about wandering?"

"I'm sorry." Caboodles ducked her head then turned to the man she had been talking to, "Bye, Mister Locus Man!" She then started to run towards the group.

"Thank God." Locus muttered under his breath.

"Alright." Fin sighed as her friend came to a halt.

"Who's that?!" The girl in regulation blue and steel trimmed armor cheered as she pointed at the ex-Freelancer in electric blue.

"That," Fin sighed, "is Agent New Hampshire. She's a Freelancer. She just joined the Feds today."

"Yeah." New Hampshire gave out a long exhale, "Finding the New Republic was easier, but I determined to figure out where on this frickin' planet this place was."

"She wasn't on the board in Freelancer." Caboodles kept her cheery tone, "Does that mean she's weak?" There was silence for a moment as the girl of electric blue opened her book once again

"... You know," Wash turned to face New Hampshire, "I'm surprised you're not lashing out."

"Who needs anger?" Hampshire spoke through gritted teeth, "I have a book."

"...Walky?" Caboodles tilted her head to the side. She was motionless for a while, until she giggled and tackled the girl in electric blue to the ground, "It's gotta be you! We've been looking for you!" Everyone stared at the scene for a moment. That was until Hampshire managed to get the brute off of her.

"No, that's not her." Fin sighed, helping Caboodles up, "I'm sorry. She's not the brightest."

"That's fine." Hamshire said as she sat up, obviously not wanting to stand.

"What's a Walky?" Donut started to ask, "Is it like the jabberwocky?"

"No." Fin gave a short laugh, "It's Caboodles' nickname for a friend."

"But… It's gotta be her…" Caboodles whimpered, "She's never went missing for this long. It's just gotta be."

"Hey New Hampshire?" Fin asked as the said "Freelancer" looked up, "How old are you?"

"You never ask a woman her age." She gave the orange "marine" a death stare (?), but it was hard to tell through the helmet.

"Please? I'm trying to prove a point." She begged.

"..." She looked at the ground, then back at Fin, then Caboodles, then Fin again, "I lost count at around twenty-five." She said in a meager voice.

"That doesn't mean anything." Caboodles protested, "What if instead of ending up with us, she time traveled? I mean time is in circles, right? That's why clocks are round."

"Yeah. That makes sense." Fin spoke in a sarcastic tone, "If only time travel were real!"

"Please don't fight." Hampshire spoke in a low voice.

"Seriously, Caboodles! I know there's a brain in there! Can't you use it!?" She watched as her friend was on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm sorry." Caboodles sat down and ducked her head.

New Hampshire moved so she was sitting right in front of Caboodles, placing her hands on the possibly crying other's, "Listen Kitty." She spoke quietly, "Just calm down, okay? I've been in your place, too. I've wanted things to go back to what they were like, too. The more I had been living in the new lifestyle I had become accustomed to, the more I honestly wanted to go back. I haven't seen my own family and friends for years… and I really do want to see them again, but we all have to acclimate to new things… and say 'To heck with sadness.'"

"Says the woman who cries herself to sleep." Wash scoffed.

"Oh, like you don't?" She glared at the taller man, then turned back to face Caboodles, "Point of the matter is to not give into stress and pressure."

"You know, I can throw a lot of things back at you based off of that comment."

"How about we all go to the barracks and get comfy?" She suggested in an angry, condescending tone, "We all could use a break… especially since one of us has spent about a month to Earth standard trying to find where the freakin' snow tundra biome was."

"I second that." Fin sighed as she started to walk. After a while, everyone began to follow. Everyone except for New Hampshire, "You joining us?!" She hollered.

"Uh… Yeah! I'll catch up to you in a minute!" The girl in electric blue stood up.

"Alright! Don't die!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" She laughed, watching as everyone slowly disappeared into the distance, "Like it's possible." She sighed, holding the book back up to her face and started walking.

"I always find it interesting whenever you put on a facade." A figure of a smokey purple color hid in the book, "It's not believable, but people still buy it."

"I'll tell you what, Omega, I tend to have that effect on people." She gave a faulty laugh.

"If you want, I could jump into one of them and-"

"How about you don't." She stared blankly at the AI, "Nothing much would've happened within the length of time they've been here, anyway. Alohi and Kitty are the same age as then, and I can only assume the same with Alzea and Tiffany… that's saying they're both in this universe… and alive."

"Tell me, why weren't you assigned to Gamma?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well…" He went quiet for a moment, "When you're around people, you try to force emotions, but when you're just talking to me, it's straight forward and nearly monotonic."

"Well… Why was I assigned to any AI in the first place?" She huffed, "They attached you to my cerebral cortex the first time I died… Can you imagine waking up, not remembering anything and suddenly there's another voice in your head."

"At least be thankful that I fixed that for you back in Blood Gulch."

"Yeah, I'm very thankful. You know what would've had a better impact? If you didn't try to kill me more that once."

"Sometimes, I wish you had alzheimers. In my defense, those were all accidents."

She gave a heavy sigh, "Rocket launcher."

"I was aiming for Tucker. You just happened to get in the way."

"You knew I would get in the way!" She growled, "The weather machine…"

"That was only one lightning bolt, and it didn't hit you."

"If it were three point five nanometers closer, it would've."

"Oh, it would've grazed your ear. There's no need to be a baby about it."

"You don't understand that the human body consists mostly of water."

"who are you talking to Ms. Walker?" Wash was standing in the doorway of the barracks. It was then that she realized that she was closer to her destination than she had originally thought.

She looked above her book, only to see Washington, "Like I told Ms. Fin," She huffed, "I would rather you call me New Hampshire."

"Alright then, Ms. New Hampshire." He held a demeaning tone, "Now, there's gotta be a reason for that, because you'd barely tolerate that back in Freelancer."

"I'll tell you another time." She closed her book as the fragment within disappeared.

"You're going to have to bunk with Fin and Caboodles." He said, dead-panned.

"Can I get my own room? I mean… I am older than you. How about I take yours?"

"No way in heck." He gave off a flat laugh, "You're just going to have to wait for someone to die if you want that room to yourself."

"Geez." She sighed, walking into the building, "Fine. It's alright….. when did you get all sarcastic."

"I'm only sarcastic when I need to be." He sighed.

at the New Republic...

"I'm going to go check up on Caboodles and Fin at the Federal Army base which means I'm going to have to leave my robot body here...and if anyone asks tell them I'm taking a nap and if I'm gone more then just a day and like for days tell them at rare times I will sleep for days too...so yeah can you do that Eclairs?"Reveca said to the pink armor girl

"yeah I think I can do that and if you see Donut ask him if he likes to be the type to be the stay at home dad while his wife goes to work while he takes care of the kids?"Eclairs said and Reveca rolls her eyes at her friend and asking her to ask the pink guy that if she so happens to see him.

"Tiffany Eclairs I'm not doing that and besides that I don't plan on anyone seeing me besides Fin and Caboodles who I'm going to go check up on...now remember what I said about telling the others that I'm taking a nap and tell Bitters if he doesn't stop sneaking off to eat I'm going to shoot him in the butt with a sniper rifle."Reveca said as she lets her A.I. form jump out of her body

and head to the federal army base.

when Reveca open her eyes she saw she was in the federal army base

"well I'm here, now to check up on the two and-"she said but she was cut off when she sees Emily Grey

"oh heck no."Reveca said

"oh a A.I. hey are you our base's own A.I.?! that is so fascinating, mind if I study you and see how you work?"Grey asks her

"oh no you are not studying me! go study some other A.I. crazy lady!"Reveca said and then the small A.I. young woman started to shoot up into the air and starts to shoot away 'flying' from where she was floating and started to fly all around the base with Grey running after her

"hey get back here! if you are our base's A.I. then I will have to run some tests on you!"Grey yells

"like the heck you are! no one is running no tests on this girl!"Reveca said and then she looks up a head and saw her two friends Fin and Caboodles with Sarge, Lopez, Donut and someone else she had no clue was but by the look of their armor and the figure, they were most definitely female.

then she looks behind her and saw the purple wearing mad doctor was still after her and then she looks straight a head and yells out

"CABOODLES! FIN! GET THIS CRAZY WOMAN AWAY FROM ME!"Reveca screams and letting everyone with Fin and Caboodles look over to where she was.

"oh hey Revy what are you doing here? shouldn't you be with Eclairs?"Caboodles said with a confused and curious tone of voice

as the A.I. shot forward and stop when she was close enough to them

"yeah I thought I would come by and check on you two, I was worried that something might happen if I didn't..."Reveca said and then she notice that she is being stared at and she looks over and sees it was Sarge, Lopez, Donut and...wait a minute was that Washington? she couldn't believe her luck but she might as well just ignore him.

"what are you all looking at? haven't you ever seen a female A.I. before?"Reveca said as she glares at them and places her hands on her hips and waiting for them to say something.

"well not like you little missy, we are use to seeing different A.I...mostly of some crazy fragments who want to try to kill us."Sarge said and then Reveca flash red before going back to her normal A.I. color as she glares darkly at the man in red armor

"well have you ever thought that maybe they hadn't a choice in the matter? like someone was behind it and they really didn't want to kill anyone?! ever thought about that?!"Reveca yelled at Sarge

"hey A.I.'s don't feel anything and they are just computer data and they are dangerous, same goes for you."Washington said to her and she went from glaring at Sarge to Washington after he said A.I. and herself are dangerous

"you shut up Agent Washington or should I call you David?"Reveca said and she seem to surprise him with her knowing who he is and the fact she knows his first name.

"how do you know me and my first name?"Washington asks her as he feels suspicious about the new A.I.

"I just do okay and no I'm not jumping into your head, I don't want to see any crazy things that go on in there...so keep any dirty thoughts about trying to kill me to yourself and if you try to kill me with a EMP and I live through it, I'm taking over robot boy there and kicking your butt from here to this planet's moon! are we clear?!"Reveca yells as she starts to flash red once again and this time Fin takes notice of this.

"Reveca, are you going through rampancy? I mean you shouldn't even be going through it this soon since you were just made by that old jerk that was like days ago but still you might need to calm yourself a little if you are going through rampancy."Fin said to her A.I. friend who glares at her "I'M NOT GOING THROUGH RAMPANCY! AND DON'T SPEAK OF THAT MAN! HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME I SHALL RIP HIM APART IF HE SO MUCH AS GETS NEAR ME!"Reveca yells all in anger

"oh is it her time of the month again?"Caboodles said and then Reveca's eyes go wide and her body starts to flash a deep pink color and she goes over to Caboodles and starts to hit her small fists on her shoulder

"it isn't like that Caboodles! besides that I don't think A.I. have that kinda problem! so do not speak of that again!"Reveca said as she was blushing out of embarrassment because of what her friend said.

"are you blushing?"Washington asked sounding amused about seeing a A.I. becoming embarrassed and after hearing this and how he sounded amused she stops what she was doing and turns to face the ex freelancer

"are you amused by that?"Reveca said as she glares at him and he seem to enjoy how she was acting and he started to chuckle

"well it was kinda funny how she made you turn deep pink when she said that you maybe on your...time of the month."Washington said with a chuckle

"oh why don't you shut up before I slap you mister smart guy."Reveca said as she turns away from him

"shouldn't you be in like someone's armor since you don't have a robot body and I doubt you can run around like that for very long until your power gives out and you start to go through the air until you are pulled into this place's main control computer."Caboodles said and everyone looks at her in shock and then they all look at Fin who wasn't really all that surprise

"yeah I forgot to tell you all that besides being a little clueless at times she is smart...she gets A+'s in all her tests and she can do all that other smart stuff but...she is still Caboodles."Fin said and then notice Sarge pointing his rifle at her

"for the last time Sarge, I'm not Grif and I'm not going to prove it by taking off my helmet so you can see what I look like...the less you know about me the better...now put that down now before I get mad again!"Fin yells at Sarge who in turn grumbles and turns away from her but he looks at her once again and holds his rifle a little higher as if to get ready to use it on her but she sees this  
"I mean it Sarge, you try anything and I will hurt you."Fin said but then she looks at Reveca with a serious look on her face

"but Caboodles is right you need to be in someone's armor until you are ready to go back to Eclairs."Fin said

"Eclairs?"Lopez asks and Reveca looks at him "yes Eclairs is her last name, her first name is Tiffany...and no Fin I'm not going into no one's head I like to keep how I was created a secret if you know what I mean."Reveca said

"oh oh I can keep secrets! you can be in my head while you stay here! and maybe you can let me run those tests on you! maybe figure out that whole rampancy thing you got going on there!"Grey said

"like heck I'm going in your head! and no you aren't doing no tests on me thank you very much!"Reveca said

and she was about to tell Grey to go run some tests on the guys who work here when someone spoke up that they didn't know was in the room with them.

"I might let the little A.I. in my head and my A.I. slot is empty, I wouldn't mind keeping her around too, maybe I will keep her for good if she decides to stay."Locus said and Reveca looks to Locus and she couldn't help but feel afraid of him cause if he finds out who made her he would most likely take her back to them and she really didn't want that.

"yeah sorry big guy but your not my type, and plus I don't trust you..."Reveca said and then she saw the female walk over to her

she couldn't see her face to see what she was feeling because of the helmet but she look serious.

"you can use one my A.I. slots, you can stay in there as long as you want until you have to leave."she said and Reveca couldn't help but feel that she seems familiar but she pushes that thought aside for now

"thanks and don't worry I wont try to look into anything that is in your memory, girls got to keep secrets after all...just keep out of my memories."Reveca said as she goes to where her A.I. slots is but one seems to have A.I. in it by the looks of it so she went to the one next to it and went inside.

Reveca's eyes were closed when she entered through the A.I. slot

and when she opens her eyes she notices that she wasn't alone and she knew about there being another A.I. but she didn't think it be him of all A.I.

"well well, hello new roomy."Omega said and Reveca glares at him and didn't know how he was still alive but she had to ask if he was the same Omega or not.

"I'm not your new roomy, I'm only here for a little while because I have to and not because I want to...and are you Epsilon-Omega?"

"who?"Omega asks feeling confused and she lets out a sigh and knew now that this was really Omega and not Epsilon-Omega.

"never mind...just stay on your side and don't come near me you hear?"she said and then she walks over to the other side of the place they were in and then Omega started to chuckle and she didn't know what he was thinking or if he was up to something but she didn't want to know because she just had to wait here and not think about those bad memories on how she was born...she didn't need this lady knowing the pain she went through...it still made her feel sad to know all the memories she had of her friends were not even her own...and it hurt her to know she was nothing more than a copy that was created by that man who seem like he had no heart and didn't mind killing her human self and she was happy that while she was thinking this she was making sure to keep it out of the hearing of the human and the other A.I.

just then she feels someone blow in her ear and she jumps up from where she was siting down and turns around and sees it was the other A.I. who chuckles at her jumping in surprise and she was surprise by what just happen but he did scare her too  
"you scare very easy you know that?"Omega said

"what did I just tell you about staying on your side!"Reveca yells at him and then she slaps him hard on the face and then leaves out of there and is now outside and is next to the woman's right shoulder and she had a annoyed look on her face as she sits down on the woman's shoulder and crosses her legs and crossed her arms over her chest.

"what happen?"Washington asked

"I don't want to talk about it!"Reveca said to him and then looks at the woman who she at yet to know the name of.

"so whats your name? I'm Reveca by the way."Reveca said as she seem to calm down now and had a smile on her face.

"... You can just… call me New Hampshire." She tilted her head to the side, trying to examine the facial features of the AI.

"Aw. C'mon. Give me your real name." Reveca held a goofy grin.

"I'd honestly rather not." She sighed, "I have my reasons."

"What reasons?" Wash protested, "Ever since we've met these girls, you've-" He was cut off by a punch in the gut by the woman of electric blue, "That's smarts." He collapsed to the floor.

"That wasn't very nice." Fin huffed.

"Eh… I'm fine with it." Reveca gave a short laugh.

"Of course you would." Hampshire muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Reveca sat there, silent. She had been expecting this New Hampshire to be providing information from thought, but there was silence. Emptiness… aside from the sound of hollow footsteps that had presumably belonged to the other AI, "Wow." She spoke in a quiet voice.

Hampshire looked down the hall, as if expecting a ray of light, "Hey, does anyone happen to have the time?" She planted a hand on her hip, still watching the hall of nothingness.

"About nightfall." Locus responded as he began to walk, "I suggest you get some sleep, Ms. Hampshire. You and I need to talk in the morning." Reveca caught a glint of fear, but although she was afraid, it was not her own.

"S*beep*t." The ex-freelancer sighed as soon as Locus became out of everyone's line of sight, "Alright, let's go to bed, then." She turned around and started walking.

"Other way." Fin corrected the older woman.

"I know. I'm gonna raid the cafeteria first." She waved her hand dismissively.

"... You're not gonna follow her?" Sarge asked the orange soldier.

"I'M NOT GRIF!" Fin shouted.

She turned the corner and lied against the wall. She waited for the footsteps had dissipated in the distance, "Listen… Reveca, was it?"

"Yeah?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah… I hate to say this, but I didn't realize my mistake until just a while ago… You may have to go."

"What?!" The AI was shocked at what the woman had been telling her.

"I mean… I'm nice, and you can stay for a little while, but… it's just… complicated."

"How complicated?" Her voice became strict as she planted a hand on her hip and pouted.

"Dang, that's adorable." She laughed, then snapped out of it, "Listen… you can stay for a while, but ignore any of my thoughts and please, please don't talk about my possession of Omega."

"About that, how is he still alive?"

"... Um… When the Alpha and the rest of the fragments were destroyed, he jumped into my armor via radio." The said fragment of hate appeared right next Reveca.

"Yes, I do recall that." He laughed, "Barely managed, but I'm lucky you were riding with the blue one."

"Omega, I'm gonna have ta have a discussion with you later." The girl of electric blue glared at him.

"Tonight?"

"Most likely. Assuming insomnia takes over."

"So, we're not raiding the cafeteria?" Reveca questioned.

"No…" The woman ducked her head, "I don't know where the cafeteria is. I was just hoping they would fall for it."

"And yet, they still fall for it." Omega sneered as he disappeared and someone appeared from around the corner, walking through the halls.

"Alright." The woman pushed herself off of the wall and started walking, "Let's head to the beds." She started walking, and the AI faded out of vision, once again left alone with the other AI.

"I'm telling you I am about ready to shoot that Sarge for keep calling me Grif, and plus the only time I will be lazy is if I become pregnant just like my mom when she got pregnant and her mother before her."Fin said

she and Caboodles were in the room they share and they both were out of their armor

Fin looks physically attractive but no one outside her and Caboodles knows this.

and they only take off their armor when they enter their room and make sure no one comes in on them and see what they look like

and Caboodles had the same figure as Fin but her face was very cute and adorable and had this sweet look about her that would make any guy fall head over in the line of fire for her.

"well you are the one who has that crush on him."Caboodles said with a giggle as she was on her bed hugging her pillow

"I told you I'm over him! and stop bringing up that I have a crush on Sarge!"Fin said

"is it bad that I told a few people about it?"Caboodles said with a cute voice of guilt as she gives her friend the puppy dog eyes

"you did what!? who did you tell?!"Fin asks in panic at the thought of her friend telling others about her crush on Sarge to which she was over with! well that is what she keeps telling herself that is.

"well I told a lot of people today, maybe around five feds and lets see oh yeah! I told that Lopez guy, you know the one who you kick in the butt because he called you that one name but he thought you couldn't understand him but you can because you took that one class at that time but yeah I told Lopez."Caboodles said with a small smile on her face

"you just had to tell Red Team's robot, what if in some way he starts to speak english and he tells his leader about my former crush on him then what?"Fin said as she was glaring at Caboodles.

"well at least it be out in the open and you can tell him you don't have that crush on him anymore but I think you still do."Caboodles said as Fin was about to tell her off when she hears someone knock at their door and she thought it might be New Hampshire

so she got up from her own bed and walk over to the door and opens it

"hey Hampshire whats up...oh wait it's only you."Fin said as she saw it was just Sarge who was still wearing his armor and helmet and she couldn't help but be curious as to what he look like but she push aside that thought and places her hands on her hips and look at Sarge.

"what do you want Sarge? shouldn't you be in your room with Donut, Lopez and Washington? or were you going to speak with Hampshire cause if you were you know her room is right next to this one."Fin said as she points to the other door that was Hampshire's room that was right next door to her and Caboodles room.

"I well...that is to say...I was going to come speak with you...and how you...bye!"Sarge started to stutter in shock before taking off down the hall and leaving a very confused Fin

"okay that was weird."Fin said as she blinks before she goes back inside and shut the door and Fin and Caboodles did share this bedroom with New Hampshire some times but when she would sleep in the same bedroom with them she would keep her armor and helmet on and from what she told them she only took off her armor and helmet when she was alone.

Fin couldn't help but feel at times that she was hiding something but she could worry about the right now

so she will just keep what she was thinking in the back of her mind

with New Hampshire

Reveca had went back into New Hampshire's mind because she felt she needed some time to herself

she would have to leave soon and go back to the new republic soon and she was only here to make sure Fin and Caboodles were okay and she wasn't going to stay for too long.

just then the memory of what happen to her, or better yet say Alzea came into her mind and she tried her best to keep it to herself and not let it be showed to the mind she was in but it only cause her pain and she started to curl up in a ball and shake uncontrollably as what look to be tears in digital form coming from her eyes

"whats wrong with you?"she hears the other A.I. who she had told to keep far away from her while she stay here until she had to go and she didn't want him to get in her business and it wasn't even any of his business on what was wrong with her.

"it is none of your business now leave me alone please...I want to be alone."Reveca said as more tears came out as she tried to keep the memory she was having how she was made and the day Alzea died leaking out into the mind she was in right now with the male A.I.

Omega lets out a groan and he was starting to have enough of this female A.I.

"you tell me why you are crying or so help me I will make you tell me why you started crying in the first place!"Omega said as he grabs her right arm but when he did there was sparks that started to go around them and then all the memory that Reveca was trying to hold back suddenly poured out into the mind she was now in

she and Omega could now hear the voice that sounded like Reveca's but it wasn't her but Alzea who was scared and screaming for her life.

"please no...don't do this, can't you just clone me instead? you can't use a real human for this! didn't you know if that happens I will die?! please I'm begging you Chairman have a heart and don't do this! no don't put that on me! no I don't want to die! please just clone me and use the clone to make the A.I.! please!"Alzea's voice said as she was pleading with the Chairman and the other people who were getting her ready to be used to make a A.I.

and it didn't help Reveca she was watching it in a type of floating screen and it really didn't help her that Omega was watching it too.

after it was done showing the screen vanish and she got up from where she was curl up in a ball and looks at Omega.

"you see why I been crying, you don't know whats it like to be in my shoes. you don't know what it is like to know from the day you were created that you were based on a real human being who you have all the memories of up to the point of death to which was cause by the very A.I. because they were used to make it...I know I can never replace her but I will make the people who made me pay for causing her and my friends such pain and I will make them sorry they ever made me."she said as she turns her back on Omega

"I wouldn't think you would understand after all you are but a fragment you aren't a full A.I. like myself and you don't know much about the human you were based on and right now I don't really care because by morning I'm heading back to the new republic and we wont have to share a room again...oh and tell Hampshire sorry she had to see all that, I really did try to keep it to myself but I guess things never work out for me."Reveca said as she walks away from Omega and go to sleep or at least try to even though she knew A.I. can't sleep but she might as well pretend that she can dream and maybe even pretend this whole thing that she and her friends were in right now was a dream too.

with the new republic

"get your butts in gear and run faster before I take my sniper rifle and shoot you bunch of sissies!"Eclairs yells out at Matthews, Rogers, Cunningham and Simmon's lieutenant who was wearing tan color armor with pink trim and who was nickname 'Venus' by Reveca a few days ago because how she saw Simmons act around her, to which she thought was kinda cute

and because a lot of of the men in the new republic act weird around her, she was given the nickname Venus.

ever since the girls stop Rogers and Cunningham from going on that mission  
Reveca decided to make it their job to help train the ones who weren't pick to be train by Simmons, Grif, Tucker and Caboose.

"yes sir! I mean ma'am!"Matthews said as he, Rogers, Cunningham and Venus keep running laps around the place with Eclairs barking orders at them.

Eclairs and Reveca never really talk to or met Simmons, Grif, Tucker and Caboose

they only watch them as they train their teams far away.

though at times the girls would have a run in with Bitters, Smith, Jensen and Palomo who are the ones that the four men had to train.

the girls seem to get along good with Jensen and became friends with her, they even told her that Reveca was really a A.I.  
and the fact there was no clone that was used to make her and Jensen felt sorry for the Reveca for being made in such a way  
and to know that she wasn't the real Alzea Reclaimer and to know that she wasn't even a real human but a A.I. and to be treated like one was hard on her.

and plus Eclairs and Reveca made Jensen promise not to tell what Reveca really is and if anyone sees her A.I. form outside her robot body to act like it is her A.I. she got before they got here.

Eclairs hope that Reveca came back soon, she couldn't train Matthews, Rogers, Cunningham and Venus on her own

"she better get back soon, I can't keep training them by myself."Eclairs said

just then she hears foot steps behind her and she turns around and saw someone she didn't think would ever be here.

"Clarine!? what the, how did you...how in the world you get here?!"Eclairs said to the woman

who was very curvy in her figure and she look to be around her early 30's and late 20's  
but her real age was 42.

she was wearing what look to be a police uniform with the letters UCP on the front.

"well ever since you girls and my daughter went missing I been trying to find you, I even put up those missing posters up but then one day I found myself on some planet that was in like that red vs blue series you girls watch and I started to watch because my baby girl got me hook on it the show and now I can't stop watching it, now speaking of my little princess where is she? I want to give her a big hug follow by yelling and grounding!"Clarine said

and that is when there was a awkward silence when Eclairs wouldn't answer Clarine where her daughter is.

"Tiffany Eclairs where is my little girl?"Clarine said and then Eclairs knew she was going to have to tell her what happen when they first got to this world.

"yeah about that..."Eclairs said and then she starts to explain what happen and it was the Chairman who place Alzea into the cognitive impression modeling and made her A.I. self but in the process it had killed Alzea as it would do to any human and the reason why they had use flash clones in the first place instead but the Chairman didn't use a flash clone when he made Reveca.

"so wait you are telling me Chairman Malcom Hargrove uses that machine on my daughter just so he can make a A.I.?! oh that man is so dead once I see him! how dare he do that to my baby! no one hurts my little girl and gets away with it! well you said that she went to the federal army to check up on your other two friends?"Clarine asks

"yes, why? what are you going to do? go over there?"Eclairs asks

"no I'm going to go make her a Artificial Human Body that will be genetically engineered with a cybernetic skeleton, with technological organism organs to which means the brain will be as well and I might need to use my new A.I. friend to help get it to the right age that Alzea was."Clarine said and then Eclairs was now confused by what she said, how did she get a A.I.?

"Gamma sweetie you think your up for the job?"Clarine said as the said A.I. appeared on her right side to which makes Eclairs eyes go wide in shock, wasn't he suppose to be dead?!

"yes it should be very simple to do, should take about 20 hours outside of the artificial human generator pod but inside 20 years will pass and place her in her age of 20."Gamma said

"that's great! lets get to work right now, I have to use some of her DNA from her hair and blood that I keep for in case any doctors need to run some tests and if she is too sick to go to the doctors I can go in her place and give it to them."Clarine said as she starts to walk away from Eclairs who stop her by grabbing her shoulder

"wait hold up! how did you even get that A.I.?! I heard he and those other A.I. died!"Eclairs said and then the older woman turns to face her and was smiling "well it so happens only two of them died, the one who was called Alpha told me to get all the others out of there while he holds the one called Sigma back, so yeah they are alive all save for Alpha and Sigma...if you want I can give you one of them, but I'm keeping Gamma he is funny and tells great jokes."Clarine said

"fine whatever just give me one of them and go to work on making that artificial body for Reveca."Eclairs said

then Clarine takes out a A.I. chip out of the back of her neck where one of her A.I. slots are at.

"I could only have two of them in those A.I. slots back there, the others are in storage."she said as she gave the A.I. chip to Eclairs who places the A.I. chip into her own A.I. slot and the A.I. who appeared next to her was none other than  
Delta.

"hello, please to make your acquaintance my name is Delta how may I be of service?"Delta said to Eclairs

"well at least it isn't Omega."Eclairs said

"oh Omega wasn't with them for some odd reason but I did get all of them besides two A.I. out of there."Clarine said

"does that mean the Beta aka Agent Texas aka Allison/Tex is one of the other A.I. in storage in your armor?"Eclairs ask the older woman

"yep she is, I promise to get her own body for her so yeah you got one around? oh there is one! oh wait it has steel trim on it well better paint it black for her and then it is right to work on making that body for my daughter Reveca who is a A.I. but I don't care she is still a part of my daughter and that is what matters."Clarine said as she heads over to the robot body and took out some black paint and started to paint the steel trim black.

"Reveca is not going to be happy when she gets back and finds out that Tex has her body."Eclairs said

back with federal army...

"I'll be right back." New Hampshire closed her book, stood up, and started to walk toward the small bathroom of the shared bedroom.

"Don't fall in." Fin snickered.

She walked in, shut the door, and sat in front of the toilet, "This is going to be torture." She groaned, unbuckling her armor, starting with the helmet.

"You going to be alright?" Omega appeared, hovering in front of the girl, showing some kind of concern.

"Yeah…" She tore the last piece of armor, revealing her camo print tank-top and dark grey short shorts as she began to trace the scar across her stomach, "It feels like I've been shanked in the gut… again." She looked up at Omega, "How's Reveca doin'?"

"She's kinda… still crying." He ducked his head down a bit.

"It's that bad, isn't it…" She muttered, now hovering her head over the toilet bowl.

"You know what's going on in there. Why do you even ask?"

"All I'm getting is a lot of hatred and anger. I assumed it was from you." She sighed, trying to keep herself calm, "Either way, I promised I wouldn't try to search her and she wouldn't go through my memory library. Although, I may have to repay her because of you." She took a quick gasp of air and started heaving as a red, semi-gelatinous structure escaped her mouth and hit the toilet.

"Eugh… What did you eat?" He seemed somewhat disgusted.

"Just a grilled cheese and a glass of milk." She wheezed and threw up again. This time a Clink sound went off as it hit the porcelain.

"You're lactose intolerant."

"Yeah, but I only get cramps… not blood vomiting." She watched the bowl as a piece of metal rest at the bottom.

"Is that a box cutter?"

"Looks like it." She tilted her head to the side, "Is someone trying to kill me?"

"What you should be more worried about is how you managed to swallow that and not notice until now." He gave off an almost maniacal laugh.  
"Are you alright in there?" Fin knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Hampshire sighed as she flushed the toilet, "I'll be out in a minute." She stood up and started walking toward the sink.

"Alright. Be careful."

"Will do." She muttered, splashing her face with water and walking back to her armor, starting to strap herself back in.

"Well, take care." Omega said as he disappeared.

the next day around 7:01 Am...

"So, why is it you wish to talk to me." New Hampshire gave off a laugh.

"I just think we could hold a good conversation. Mercenary to mercenary." Locus spoke in a cold tone that brought chills to everyone who would listen.

"I'm technically not a mercenary." She tried not to show her fear around the man, "I left Freelancer way before anyone started doing stuff for money."

"You left? Then how come you persist on being called 'New Hampshire.'"

"Because of safety reasons." She unnoticeably walked in front of the man, looking out into the captivating snowy horizon.

"Why would using an old name be referred to as 'safety reasons?'"

"Because my real name has a real home and a real family that can quite possibly get injured. Agent New Hampshire's home no longer exists. She doesn't have many more family members left." She watched the sun, remembering the many times she had previously been told to do the opposite as she felt her stomach wrench for a second, "You know… It kinda seems silly, but I feel as if I'm actually protecting someone instead of destroying them." She spoke with slight honesty.

"Behind you!" Omega yelled at the girl, but when she turned around, a dagger was drilled into her chest.

"Don't take this personally." Locus spoke in his usual, monotonic way, "We just need you out of the way." He pulled the knife out as she collapsed to the ground, red imprinting itself into the white snow.

"Doctor Grey." The perpetrator spoke up as the woman on the floor slowly lost consciousness, "Take her inside. Once you've gathered everything, dispose of the body." He began to walk away as the doctor began to drag the new corpse into the medical bay.

Reveca was just standing in the middle of the room she was in that was inside Hampshire's head when all of the sudden Omega appeared next to her and looking in panic to which seem not like the Omega she knew from the episodes on red vs blue but she really couldn't worry too much about that right now cause right now she needed to know what is wrong

"Omega whats wrong?"Reveca asked

"it's Hampshire she was stabbed with a dagger by Locus!"Omega said and even told her what Locus told Grey to do with the body and then something in Reveca went cold and then her whole body turn red in anger "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I WILL MAKE HIM SORRY FOR HURTING HER AND I SHALL GO BEFORE THE ARMOR'S LOCKDOWN AND THEN I SHALL TAKE THE DAGGER AND-"Reveca said but gets slap by Omega

"as much as fun that sounds I have a better idea for now."Omega said

"and whats a more better idea than me using that dagger on Locus in the same way he did to her."Reveca said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glares at the older A.I.

"Just go stall the doctor for a while." Omega pulled up some sort of a monitor.

"Stalling still means she's gonna get us!" Reveca started freaking out, "And the armor's on lockdown! We're either gonna run out of energy or she'll keep us in storage!"

Omega slapped the girl across the face, snapping out of her trance of fear, "Listen. I can't quite explain why, but we'll be fine. Just… trust me on this."  
"Then why can't you stall her?"

"Because if I did, I'd be breaking a promise… and I'm not quite fond of the idea of being trapped with an E.M.P."

"Fine." She sighed, now in front of Ms. Doctor Emily Grey.

"well hello there friend, change your mind about me running tests on you?"Grey said with a smile on her face even though Reveca couldn't see her smile because of the helmet but some how she knew that the doctor was smiling

"look we need to talk...why are you doing what Locus says? you know how dangerous he is right?"Reveca said  
and woman in white armor with purple trim turns away from her and lets her back face the A.I.

"you don't think I don't know that? ever since I found out who he is and who he's working for he made some heavy threats to me and said if I told anyone he would kill Doyle and anyone I ever cared about...I know I may seem like a monster at times but at least I know right from wrong...and what Locus is doing is really wrong, he even told me that he wouldn't kill everyone in the federal army if I do what he says..."Grey said and Reveca couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman

she must of found out what Locus was doing at some point and she must of beg for her life as well as her friends

"you know he isn't telling the truth right? as soon as he and his friends are ready they will take out both sides not just the new republic...you can't trust him, so my dear doctor think about the big picture...who is the real enemy here, the new republic or Locus and the people who he is really working for...think about it because it was the people who he really works for who made me...and cause the girl I was based off of to die...and by the way when things get out of hand and all the reds and blues are together again...I want you to go with them for your own safety, I know your a good person deep down so don't ever forget that Emily..."Reveca said

There was the sound of a deep inhale and a sputter behind Reveca. After a mere few seconds, there was the clank sound of metal hitting metal and all of a sudden, the doctor was on the floor, pinned down under a soldier armored in electric blue.

"Reveca. Get back with Omega." It was New Hampshire as she kept her right forearm across the medic's collar bone. Although baffled, the AI was forced to comply.

"Wow." Grey was impressed, "I don't know how you pulled that off, but it's very interesting."

"Heh." Hampshire gave a short laugh as she put a little more force into the other's collarbone "Now, you're gonna do a few things for me. First, you're gonna stitch me up and give me necessary antibacterials… And don't try anything funny. If I have to crawl out of Heck again, you're the first I'm commin' after."

"Done." Her voice seemed somewhat cheery and maniacal.

"Next, you're gonna make sure Locus is convinced that I'm dead. I don't care how you do it. I just want it done."

"Deal."

"... Ya think I'm kiddin', don't you?" She put enough force in the doctor's collar once again, causing an almost bone-shattering, "Someone of your intellect should be able to realize how much danger they're in."

"Alright, alright." The poor girl wheezed, "I'll help."

New Hampshire got off of the girl and leaned against the wall, "Okay… Don't make me pull that stunt again. I don't want this to turn out like the Meta incident...?"

She stood up and started to her tools, "Care to elaborate on this, 'Meta incident?'"

"Not exactly." The ex-Freelancer sighed, taking off her chestplate so that the doctor would be able to patch her up, "I mean… if you truly want to know, then I can tell you about it the next time we meet."

She sat in front of the injured woman and held her scalpel, needle and thread, and a water bottle, "Alright then. There may be some slight infection… since you were dragged here." She opened up the warm bottle.

Hampshire held her breath as the water poured down her side, causing searing pain, "Hey, can I drink some of that… just real quick." She reached her arm out.

"It's not safe for human consumption." She capped the bottle, "We fill these with chemicals that aren't extremely explosive to dihydrogen monoxide. We only use it for cleaning wounds. It's extremely fatal when consumed."

"You realized I've been shivved with a fatal blow and I'm alive again, right?"

"Yeah. And lucky you. He barely missed the heart."

"Really?" She grit her teeth as she felt the needle and thread, "That's a relief."

"Well, why would it matter, anyway?"

"The heart's a more sensitive area. If I make huge or sudden movements, then I pass out or something. Last time, I was stuck in one place being force fed and watching movies."

"That sounds like a good life." The doctor laughed.

"You would only think."

"And done~" She practically sang as she stood back up and walked to her desk.

"Thank you." She let out a calming exhale as she put the chestplate back on.

"Alright." She walked back to the woman then gave her a bottle, "Take two after breakfast, lunch, and dinner time. Be sure to eat something beforehand, or else it's extremely regrettable."

She took off her helmet, "Alright." She took the bottle from the other's hand, opened in, then easily swallowed two tablets. After a quick sigh, she closed the bottle and put it into her molecular compressor, "Thanks." She hastily replied as she put on her helmet and stood up, "Good luck with the rest of your life." She gave a faulty laugh and walked out of the medical bay.

back at the new republic

"and my older sisters names are Cameo, Calixta, Calypso, Camber, Cantara, Magdalen,Magenta,Maelys,Jacinda,Jimena,Jaeda, Callidora, Canace and Calcia and I got a little brother named Cecil Caboose but so far he is my only brother."Caboose said to Smith who was listening to his every word

"you are so lucky to have such a big family sir!"Smith said in a impressed voice

"yes I am my sisters went to work at some place called the UCP and from the last letter I got from my sister Magenta she said they are being called The Caboose Squad."Caboose said

"what is the UCP sir?"Smith asks as he feels curious as what the UCP stands for

"well they told me never to tell but it stands for The United Cosmos Police."Caboose said

back with the federal army...7:30 Am..

dream/flash back

"you care more about your work then you do about your own daughter! does myself and Alzea mean nothing to you?"  
a younger Clarine said to her husband who had on a cold but serious look on his face

"my work is very important and you should understand that and I'm sure once our daughter is old enough  
she will understand much better than you yourself can, after all she is the heir to my life's work once I am gone."Alzea's Dad said

but this only brought tears to the young woman's eyes "do you listen to yourself when you talk!? is being a CEO and having a heir more important than the love of your family?"Clarine said in sadness and anger and when her husband didn't say anything she walk away from him and went over to a baby girl who was no more than a few months old and look to be almost a year old.

the little baby girl had adorable little look on her face and look curious and the baby was listening to what her parents were saying but she didn't understand it or why they look so angry for.

Clarine picks up the baby and holds her in her arms and glares at the man she called her husband

"I want you to get out of my house and I want you to go back to where you came from and stay out of our lives! you are not the man I fell in love with when you came into my life! and before you go away for good we are signing divorce papers first then you can go back to your little life of running a company and you don't have to worry about family ever again!"Clarine yells

the dream/flash back seem to break away from Reveca's sight and she was surprise that she could even dream but that dream was a little too real and it was of her mother and a man that she guess was her father.

"that was one weird dream...what could it mean?"Reveca said and then she hears a sound of a happy giggle echoing through out the head she was in and she looks besides her and saw that a few feet away from her was a new A.I. and it look like her when she was a baby or at least the memory of the human she was based on

and she some how knew she had some how fragmented herself when she was in sleep mode.

"okay I didn't think I could do that and I don't know why I had fragmented myself in the first place."Reveca said to herself

the baby A.I. was at the moment looking curious and looking around herself and she was about to crawl off but Reveca got up from where she was sleeping and runs over to the baby fragment and picks her up and not wanting her to crawl off some where she shouldn't

"I guess this means I'm kinda a 'mommy' no wait does this even count? then again I don't think ones fragments counts as having children."she said as the baby A.I. fragment was looking up at her with curious eyes and for some odd reason she knew what type  
of fragment this baby A.I. was the attribute of her innocence and curiosity.

and according to her mother, she had been very curious as a baby and would at times get into stuff that didn't belong to her.

and she couldn't take the fragment with her can she? maybe she could think of a plan

okay first she would tell Eclairs about the whole thing and see if she can help her find a way to hide the said baby fragment from Agent Washington.

and Reveca was guessing she was being a little protective of her fragment and it must of been that whole

maternal instinct kicking in that her mother had told her about that happens when you have a baby, even if this baby was just a fragment of a memory of when she was a baby.

"hey are you done crying or do I need to threaten you to make you stop and believe me I would love to do that but-"Omega said as he was walking over to her but what he saw made his eyes wide in shock on what he saw in the female A.I.'s arms

he was standing there for who knows how long in silence and Reveca could see that he wasn't going to move or say anything any time soon and plus she thought perhaps she needed to find someone to babysit and guard her fragment while she goes back to the new republic and get her body and come back here to retrieve her fragment.

she then jump from the A.I. slot she was in and with the baby A.I. in her arms and headed to the only soldier she could trust

and that was Donut...

Donut was in his room singing to himself when all a sudden Reveca appears next to him

"oh hey Reveca whats up girl?"Donut said but then when he sees the baby A.I. in her arms he let out a gasp

"oh my gosh! you had a baby?! who's the father? is it a boy or a girl oh wait it's wearing a cute little dress, so it's a girl! oh my she is so adorable! she looks just like you!"Donut said

"shut up and listen up I need you to watch my...'baby' while I go and get my robot body and then when I come back I will pick her up okay?"Reveca said

"so you want me to babysit your daughter?"Donut said and she didn't feel like correcting him and telling him that the A.I. was her fragment not her baby.

"yeah I want you to babysit her, she was just well in a way...born today."Reveca said and Donut lets out another gasp in shock

"I didn't know you were pregnant! you weren't even showing the whole big belly when a woman gets when she becomes like 9 months pregnant!"Donut said

"yeah well I need to go now but do me a favor and don't let the baby out of your sight and do not let Washington see her or anyone else that isn't me or you, got that?"Reveca said and then the pink wearing armor man salutes to her and says "yes I understand! keep Washington and the others from finding out about the baby because it is a surprise got it!"Donut said with a smile on his face even if she couldn't see it she knew that he was smiling.

she rolls her eyes and then starts to head out of Donut's A.I. slot and back to the new republic but when she got there she was about to get a big surprise.

25 seconds later...

"You gave Tex my body!? Mom How Could you!"Reveca said as she was standing next to Tex's right shoulder and talking/yelling at her mother for giving her robot body away to Tex.

"hey finders keepers kid, besides this is my body now."Tex said and the small A.I. next to her glares at her

"you, right now shut up."Reveca said and then looks back at her mother

"I'm sorry sweetie but mommy knows best and how was I to know you were using that robot body? besides I got a much better body for you."Clarine said

"Augh! fine, show me."Reveca said


	6. Chapter 6: it's about to be a Girl Fight

**[Co-Written with panda8785 ]**

**Credit for Michele Walker/New Hampshire goes to panda8785**

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

**you all are about to find out who Reveca's dad is in this chapter**

**and let me tell you this it is going to be a surprise **

* * *

Reveca couldn't believe she has a real body now but strange enough as soon as she entered her new body

she all of a sudden got a 'tattoo designs' on her back and forehead...

on her back was a Meta Symbol with the word Neo above it making it seem like she was a 'Neo-Meta'

on her forehead was the Reclaimer symbol, to which was in the forerunner style of course.

yes the Reclaimer symbol, not her last name...

the color of the word neo and meta symbol and the reclaimer symbol was a electric indigo color

her new armor she now wears a electric crimson color armor that was a rogue type

her rogue helmet was much like the Meta's E.V.A. helmet

and with her armor on right now no one can see her Meta symbol on her back.

at the moment she was sneaking back to the federal army

and she could see General Donald Doyle the leader of the federal army talking to Locus and sounding worried about the new republic attacking them.

"believe me General Doyle...the republic is the least of your worries..."Reveca said as she speeds over to them and all so with them was Washington, Donut, Lopez and Sarge.

and the first thing Reveca did when she was close enough to Locus was double kick him in the back and sends him flying right to the base's wall and leaving cracks on the outside of the walls

"you are a dead man Locus, because when I'm done with you and your little 'friend' Felix are going to be wishing you never came to this planet..."Reveca said as Locus got himself off the wall and starts to run at her ready to punch her but she ducks down and shoots her arm out and hits his gut hard and knocking the wind out of him and then she gets on to her back and does a double kick with her legs to his gut and sending him flying on the other side

"oh my stars! it must be one of the new republic! and he's beating Locus! Locus come on do something! get up and get that guy!"Doyle said in panic

and Reveca glares at Doyle "I'm a girl you idiot! and after I'm done killing Locus I'm going after Control and make him sorry he ever made me!"Reveca said as she moves back from Locus trying to grab at her but she moves with ease but then he surprises her by a swift kick that knocks her down to her back

"so you are Control's little A.I. after all...how did you get a body?"Locus said so only she can hear him and made sure the others didn't hear him.

"my mom, she loves me no matter what I am she made it for me and it looks just like my old human body...even if I'm only a A.I. and her real daughter is dead because of that monster you work for..."Reveca said as she feels Locus's foot on her stomach which was hurting because how hard he was pressing his foot down on her.

"your mom must be a very interesting lady...wonder what your father is like."Locus said as he takes his foot off her and then grab her by her neck and hold her high up.

"I wouldn't know...mom doesn't talk about him much other than saying all he cared about was his job as a CEO and how crazy he was about his stupid property...she told me that he never cared about her and how little he seem to care about me when I was born...I was his daughter, but it would seem that Malcom saw me nothing more than something that he shouldn't even bother treating like a daughter...and mom may have only told me my dad's first name and I really could care less on what his last name is but I'll tell you this...all that is in the past and I'm going to make sure not to make a mistake like my mom did when she married my dad...so I will-"she says but kicks him in the gut hard and making him let go of her neck and she lands on her feet like a cat

"never have my heart broke by a guy like my old man just like how he broke my mother's heart!"Reveca yells as she runs at Locus but when she got close enough he throws a punch at her that hit her so hard it made her helmet come off her head and her long hair falls down and they could see her face now and her eyes were glaring at Locus with a lot of hate but the color of her eyes were much like a man that Washington knows...her eyes were the same color as the Chairman's own eyes.

she spits blood out of her mouth and on to the ground and then smirks "is that all you got? that was more like a 'baby hit'..."she said as she got ready to fight him once again.

"Mister Locus, Sir." A soldier with black armor with a few grey symbols came in with a clipboard in hand, "We're ready to-" The man looked up, freezing at the sight of the scene. There was a moment of silence as everyone directed their attention to the man.

"I'll have to reschedule that." Locus did not let his guard down.

"..." The man dropped the clipboard, and before it hit the ground, Reveca was stomach down on the ground underneath the man's foot.

"Woah." Wash was surprised, feeling as if he had seen something similar to that before.

"Ugh." The AI started to squirm as the man stomped on her wrist, causing her to cringe, "Let go of me." She wheezed as the hold became harder to get out of.

"Alright." Locus sighed, "Throw her in the prison. I'll see to her later."

"Yes, Sir." He turn his torso in order to face his superior and gave a salute that had almost looked like the man had been joking before grabbing the fallen helmet, picking the girl up, keeping her in a hold, and backing away to make sure she didn't escape.

"No! Let go of me! I don't want to go back! I don't wanna be stuck with control!" Reveca yelled, lashing out, but yet unable to release the hold she had been stuck in.

"... What was that she said about 'Control' and 'Being made?'" Was the last thing they heard of from the whole group.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!" The AI screamed, until she was pinned against the wall and a hand was now covering her mouth.

"Listen. You'll be fine. Everything'll be alright." The man had spoken to her in a cooing voice that just kept repeating 'It'll be okay's until her heavy breathing softened, "Alright. Let's get you outta here." He let go of his hold, allowing her to move freely.

"Who… are you?" She asked quietly as the man reached for the side of his helmet and pushed a button.

"... I just want you to know that you were kinda suppose to just get here and reverse engineer your path so that we could enjoy the New Republic." It was New Hampshire.

"Sorry." She sighed, "Kinda got a little carried away."

"Here." The ex-Freelancer threw the helmet back to the owner, "Now, I have a plan, but you're gonna hafta follow my lead." She moved her hand back to the button in order to change her voice once again.

"Wait… where's your regular armor?" She flinched as she was in a hold once again, much more loose than before.

"Molecular storage." She looked around once again, "I'll explain later. Just keep flailin' around." They started walking as Reveca did as she was told; flailing around, behaving as if she wanted to be released.

"Hey, stop there." One of Federal men stopped the two girls.

"What do we do now?" Reveca asked in a hush voice.

"Just hush for a moment." Hampshire responded, voice also quiet.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned New Hampshire.

"Execution. Orders from Locus himself." She responded, sounding fairly nonchalantly. Reveca swung and hit Hampshire on the side of the head, "Ouch." She spoke monotonously.

"Alright. May I join you?" It was easy to tell the man in front of them was smiling.

"Sure." Hampshire gave a short laugh, "I do have to take her a bit of a distance so that the smell doesn't effect anyone here." She could tell the girl in her arms was shaking… and she actually tried to get out of the woman's hold now as the grip around her became a little tighter.

"I've never executed someone before." He gave off a chuckle, "Alright. Lead the way." The man motioned toward the exit and the three began to walk away from the Federal Army Base. After… five to seven minutes, New Hampshire turned around to see the Federal Army Base far enough away from them and pushed Reveca out in front of her, holding both of her pistols at the girl, "What're you waiting for?" He huffed.

"Just preparing for the execution." She turned around and put a bullet straight through the man's head as he fell to the ground, "What're you waiting for? Run!" She ordered Reveca and they started running.

Reveca was running and she looks to Hampshire "you really did fool me back there, I didn't even know it was you."she said

"yeah well that was the plan until we got out of earshot from Locus."Hampshire said as she keeps running

"yeah...and to think before I found out he was a bad guy, I had that crush on him that one time."Reveca said with out thinking

"you had a crush on Locus?!"Hampshire said in shock and Reveca's face went red

"I don't want to talk about it right now! lets just run for it!"Reveca said as she was blushing still after saying her big secret about her having a crush on Locus and they were running in the snow.

"A tracker on you just went online." Omega appeared in front of New Hampshire.

"Shoot." She muttered as she started looking around, "Where is it?"

"Um…" There was silence for a moment, "Back of the neck. Above my chip."

"How the heck did it get there?" She looked for somewhere to sit, but only saw snow.

"Hey, you coming?" Reveca turned around.

"Yeah. Give me a moment." She unbuckled her helmet and brought her chin to her chest as she slid off her beaten head protector and reached for the said tracker.

"It's drilled in there." He hovered in front of her eyes, "If you take it out, they'll be able to track you via blood."

"Not if we get lucky." She sat down.

"Unfortunately, we're not that lucky."

She tapped at a chip, "Is this it?"

"Don't you dare." He snapped.

"Dude, I'm just kidding." She laughed as she reached for the one above that, "... This is gonna hurt like hell, isn't it."

"Well, at least it's not connected to any neural pathways." He tried to calm her.

"Because I obviously need more brain damage." She took a deep inhale and held that breath as she quickly tore the implant out of its socket, "GOSH DARN IT!" She cringed and buried her face in the snow.

"You alright?" Reveca knelt down in front of her.

"Yeah." Her voice was weak with pain, but yet still very sarcastic, "I just decided that I would take a nap in the snow… because that's obviously safe."

"There's no need to be rude." The AI huffed as she took one of her gloves off and began to run her fingers through the woman's obviously dyed hair, "Just calm down. Everything will be okay." She smiled, "You know, I've been told by one of my buddies in school that I'm good to vent to. I've known her for about two years, and I somehow know a lot about her. I feel almost as if I made an impact on her... " She sighed as the woman continued to shake off the pain, just listening to the AI, not wanting to interrupt her, "I remember, when I first met her, she was getting upset about something. Met her in a bathroom, strange as that is. She was in a stall bawling her eyes out. I can't really remember what the whole thing was about, but boy could she lash out at a complete stranger." She gave off a laugh, "But I was able to take it, and since then, we've been really good friends. We all have, if you include Tiffany, Kitty, and Alohi."

"Sounds like you're a really good friend to her." She tried to keep the purr sound from escaping her lips.

"She liked this too; when I ran my fingers through her hair. She always reminded me of a kitten." She brought her hand to her side, "But… we don't know where she is. We don't even know if she's within reach." She put her glove back on and stood up, "But all we can do anymore is look."

"... Omega?" Hampshire questioned her AI.

"Yes?" He responded.

"You could've disabled that, couldn't you?" She groaned as she tried to use her arm in order to find her helmet.

"Yeah." He shrugged, "But you had your mind set on ripping that thing out. Why should I be the one to stop you?"

"You could've stopped me." She continued to flail her arm, "Where's my helmet?"

"A few feet away." Omega watched the scratched and weathered helmet.

"What?" She shot her head up, but quickly ducked it down as a new rush of pain went through her neck, "How did it get all the way over there?"

"You dropped it and it rolled." He laughed, "What part of that is hard to understand?"

"You look really pretty." Reveca said, noticing her dyed brown hair swept in front of one of her eyes, revealing one iridescent blue. She took into account of the acne-free face, making it easier to see the miscellaneous scars scattered like petals across her skin, "Why hide it?"

"Uh…" She was stunned for a moment before she stood up and walked toward her helmet, "I happen to have my reasons." She knelt down, picked up her helmet, and stared at her reflection before putting the helmet back on, "Let's just get going." She started walking, silent tears now streaking her face.

to say they had a warm welcome as soon as they got to the new republic would be lying because right now they both had their arms up with guns pointed at them.

"don't move..."Kimball said with a threatening tone of voice while still pointing her gun at the two.

Simmons, Grif, Tucker and Caboose next to her doing the same with their own guns and pointing them at the two

Simmons and Tucker was on her left while Caboose and Grif was on her right.

"Kimball you better tell your boys to put their weapons down before I beat the paint right off their armor!"Reveca said in anger

"no way, Felix said you are really working with the federal army and this is the proof cause you brought someone who isn't from the new republic and I'm guessing they are with the federal army same as your friend and that woman that just got here!"Kimball said and then worry came over Reveca even if no one could see her face as she was fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"where are they?"she asked as she was afraid of the answer she might get.

"Felix shot the one who called herself Eclairs and I shot the one who called herself Clarine...not that it matters to you."Kimball siad and then Reveca found herself growling and then she took off her helmet and the rest of her armor and leaving her in only her  
outfit that was a  
sleeveless leotard in a Eerie Black color which is a real color by the way...

her armor shoulder plates weere the same electric crimson color as her armor and helmet she just took off

her armor chest plate was shaped like a sports bra and was a electric crimson color too.

"you better hope they are alive...cause right now I'm going to beat you senseless for shooting at my mother!"she yells at Kimball and was about to go straight at her but two men got in front of her and started to shoot at her but she did something that shocked them she place her hand up and a round domed energy shield appears in front of her and deflects the bullets with ease but no bullets hit anyone so that was good...

"you mess with the wrong girl Kimball...and you all think Agent Texas and Agent Carolina was a hand full...you haven't seen anything yet..."she said in a whisper that only Hampshire pick up as well as Omega.

and then next thing anyone knew she speeds up to Kimball and everyone else as if she was using a speed unit and she started to grab one guy and throw him by the neck to another guy who falls back and hits another guy right behind him and they all fall down

and the next thing she knew a lot more of Kimball's men came and was all around her and as soon as they were about to try to get a kick or hit on her she jumps on to her hands and starts to do a type of double spin kicks at each of them sending them flying

and the next thing anyone knew as soon as she got on her feet she went into cloaking and no one could see her.

"what the heck?! where she go!?"Bitters said and no sooner after he said that he feels a pain in his...well the crotch and he falls over in pain.

Jensen had just got there "whats going on? you guys aren't trying to hurt Reveca are you? I'm sure she can explain everything and you better be glad that the Medic who is Althea was able to fix those two up or else Reveca would be like really mad..."she said but then saw right now Reveca was already mad.

"is it weird to think that is kinda hot?"Palomo said and then gets a glare from Jensen who slaps him over his head.

"ouch! that hurt Jensen!"he said holding the place where she hit him

"good! it was suppose to you perv!"Jensen yells at him and then goes back to watching the fight that was breaking down now.

lucky for everyone Reveca didn't kill anyone, she only either hurt them enough to cause them not be able to fight back or cause them to go out cold and she was right now glaring at Kimball.

"after I am done beating you up for what you did to my mom I'm going after that two-face jack*beep* and make him sorry he ever-"Reveca said but was stop by arms around her and the feeling of water falling on her back and someone sobbing

"please stop Alzea...I mean Reveca...I'm sorry I forgot you don't like to be called Alzea because it reminds you so much on what you really are...please don't hurt anyone else...please Reveca, we love you and we know what your going through...me, Alohi, Tiffany and even your own mother feels for you so please...don't let yourself be lost in your hate for what he has done to us...and to you...we love you no matter what you are even if you are a A.I...A.I. is still a person even if they are made from the human brain and that still makes them human! and you are human to me so don't you ever forget that!"the one who was saying all this to Reveca right now was Caboodles.

"...fine but she steps out of line again and gets me mad like that again, I'm going to beat her head to the wall!"Reveca said as she was glaring at the older woman as she lets Caboodles keep hugging her and help calm her and she had turn herself around and place her arms around Caboodles and held her in a hug too.

"it's okay Caboodles...I'm okay now, I just lost myself for a minute there...thanks for bringing me out of that."Reveca said to her with a gentle voice.

"well it is good that you calm down, thanks to Caboodles there...wait how did she get back here in the first place?"Hampshire said as she takes off her helmet to fix her hair she feels someone tackle her to the ground and have their arms around her in a big hug "thank goodness your okay!"Tucker's voice said and she now knew that the one who has her in a hug was Tucker.

"wow...so are you two like a thing? who would of thought someone could tame a perv but here it is, right before my eyes."Reveca said

this makes Tucker let go of Hampshire and face Reveca "hey no one can tame this lady killer! I just well..."Tucker said but seem lost for words and he looks from Reveca to Hampshire

"yeah whatever you say 'lady killer'..."Reveca said as she faces Caboodles

"so how did you get back?"she asks her friend who smiles

"well Locy was taking me and Fin to some place saying that he had a surprise and the next thing we know he is shooting at us and then there was this very mean but nice lady with a cute little A.I. boy with her who came and saved us and had made Locy go sleep...she said he wasn't dead of course."Caboodles said

"I'm going to guess and say that Locus tried to have you and Fin killed...the next time I see him I'm going to kick him in the same place I kick Bitters.

"why did you even do that?! I didn't even do anything!"Bitters yells out at her and asking her why she kick him in the place he was still hurting.

"because one I'm still mad at you for picking on poor Matthews and two...because you needed it you lazy butt."Reveca said as she looks back at Caboodles

"so where is Fin right now?"she asks Caboodles but before she could answer her there was a scream and the two look and see Fin running over to where they are at but it wasn't them she was running to because she went straight to Grif and as soon as she was close enough grab him by the arm and flip him on his back.

"that is for taking my cake I was eating you Jerk! I only have sweets right after my work out and what do I find? a half ate cake with the words 'Grif was here'...you know it is a bad move to take a lady's own cake..."Fin said to him as she glares down at him.

"hey the cake was calling to me, and I had to eat something after Bitters ate my food!"Grif said and then Fin rolls her eyes at him

"well excuse me for not caring but you two have been too lazy for too long...and as I said before to my friends the only time I'm ever going to be lazy is when I'm good and pregnant! just like my mom and her mom before her and that was pass down from my grandmother and so on!"Fin said

"wait you mean to tell me that the women of your family only start to get lazy when they become pregnant? what do the dads do?"Simmons said in surprise and not really believing what she was saying.

"they work and do what the women in my family says, my dad use to be just as lazy as this guy here until mom told him that she was pregnant and that he needs to do more work...so as for you 'Grify' you are about to meet my fist to your face for taking something that isn't yours!"Fin said and gets her fist ready to punch him in the face.

"oh no..."Grif said in a whimpering voice as his face meets Fin's fist.

"wow they are like a old married couple the way they act."Caboodles said with a giggle

then Reveca remembers something "oh man! I left my baby fragment back with Donut! I told him I would come right back for her!"she said in worry.

"wait what baby fragment?"Hampshire asked but then the next thing she knew Reveca runs over to her

"I need you to watch my body real fast, but do not let Omega take control of it cause I don't want him to be on the whole 'I am woman hear me roar' trip just to make fun of me...I mean serious that guy makes me so mad...and tell him the whole teasing me thing gets old...if I didn't know any better I say he was flirting, which is highly unlikely so just watch my body for me while I go pick up my fragment."Reveca said as she shuts her eyes and her A.I. form shoots out of her body and heads to the place where Donut and her fragment is.

"Baby AI? Fragment?" Hampshire quietly repeated, and her voice got quieter so that no one else could hear, "Omega?" She growled.

"It's not like that I promise!" Omega yelled back at her, but didn't bother appearing, therefore no one but Hampshire could hear him.

"I'll talk to you later." She huffed, then went back to a normal tone, "So, Tucker, how've you been?"

"Looking for you. I mean, what the heck?!' Tucker seemed almost like a kid on a sugar high.

She gave a short laugh, "Well, I'm here to help, but I-"

"Won't kill?"

"No. I won't kill innocents." She looked up to where Felix had been, then looked back at Tucker, "You're gonna hafta fill me in on what the heck's goin' on." She looked at Kimball, who seemed a little shaken up, "I should probably apologize for my friends' actions. I promise you, they mean well." She didn't move, holding a faulty, sympathetic smile… but no one noticed. No one noticed the fake emotions she presented anymore.

"It's alright." Kimball responded, "I'm sorry for pointing my gun at you. Perhaps Felix got the wrong information… if you're friends with the captains."

"Nah." I don't think that's the case." The Freelancer muttered once again, staring a Felix with her natural, blank expression.

"May I show you to your room?" Kimball offered.

"Um." She looked down at Reveca's body, "My friend kinda passed out, and I'd like to wait until she's conscious." She put her helmet back on as she noticed Tucker's gaze, "Pervert." She huffed, already knowing the look in his eyes.

"Suit yourself." Kimball shrugged as she began to walk off.

it took her a hour to get Donut to give her back the baby A.I. he seem to have bonded with the little A.I.

and the same went for the A.I. who kept the whole way back after Reveca had to take the little fragment out of Donut's A.I.

but she did think it was cute how Donut said "bye bye baby, I'll see you soon okay?" in a type of sweet and gentle voice.

and right now she was heading to her body and she was about to go into her body with the fragment but the little fragment shoots from her arms and heads over to where Caboose is...well better him then someone else.

she enter her body and after that she opens her eyes and sits up

"well it was hard getting her away from Donut, since she seems to adore him so much, but I brought her back but now she is in Caboose's head..."Reveca said and then looks at Hampshire

"thanks for watching my body, so I'm just going to guess that the one called Tucker was making goo-goo eyes at me...hey this outfit was my mom's idea she said it was made for me for reasons of taking the 'gloves off' to do some fighting to make a point with out the armor I was wearing and-"Reveca said but then gets tackle and almost fell over but lucky she kept herself sit up

and the one who was giving her a big bear hug was her mother

"oh my baby girl I'm so sorry what he did to you! that man is so going to get a beating once I see him! and then some! and when I heard you were back and the others were pointing guns at you! I thought I was going to loose you again! my poor baby!"Clarine said as she hugs her tight and Reveca's face was growing blushing red.

"mom I'm fine really...and besides I think I can handle the Chairman myself...but you sound as if you know him, how is that?"Reveca said as her mother lets her go and looks at the ground sadly

"a long time ago a woman was a researcher of slip-space travel, it was kept secret from the world and well it was in the testing stage but who knew a man in this world was working on the same thing, to make a long story short the slip-space portals open on both sides and the man ended up being pulled into the world we come from...the man and woman fall in love and he decided to stay in the woman's world and be with her...they dated for a while and then next thing you know they married...and they had a beautiful baby girl...but the man started to grow cold and he started to only care about his work and so the wife took the child they created together and left him...well more like kick him out so he could go back to his world."Clarine said

"mom that is a nice story and all but what's that got to do with the Chairman?"Reveca said in a bored sounding voice and not seeing the point of the story her mother was saying.

"the point is that I was that woman...and the man was the Chairman...Reveca, we had a daughter who's birth name was  
Alzea Hargrove but since we split up you were then called Alzea Reclaimer, after my family's last name before I got married...what I'm trying to say is that the Chairman is your father...your real father."Clarine said

and Reveca's eyes go wide in shock and horror and then with one breath she lets out a big yell

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"she screams before she starts to run around and yell no over and over again

and Hampshire looks to Clarine "you got to be joking right?"she ask the older woman who shakes her head no.

"no I'm not joking, and don't you think I feel bad enough for telling her the truth about her dad being a monster?"Clarine said sadly as she looks at her daughter who was throwing a fit

"I can't believe that man is my dad! I mean I would be okay if it was like someone who wasn't a monster like him but this! this is not okay! it's his fault for what I am now! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIS PLANS AND I REALLY HATE THE FACT HE DOESN'T GIVE A CARE ABOUT HUMAN LIFE!"Reveca said in tears as she picks up a warthog and throws it but lucky that it didn't hit anyone.

"wow you okay? you sure have a fit going on there."Felix said as he just got back from talking with Control and Locus

she seem to calm down but now was glaring at Felix

"as if you care...you don't even care about what happens to the people of this planet...you, Locus and my dad are monsters..."she said in a voice so only he could hear her.

"wait your dad? what are you talking about?"Felix said confused but then she runs at him and throws a punch at him

"my dad is Control you jerk! I find out that my own dad is the man who is trying to take over this planet and is trying to kill a lot of people! and you and Locus are a part of it! all you care about his money but guess what Felix...money can't buy you love or real happiness! and as soon as you have your stupid money and think you have everything you wont have what really is more richer than money! but you wouldn't understand that because you aren't human! not anymore anyway! and thanks to my own father I'm not even a human! I'm just a memory of his daughter that he used to make a A.I.!"Reveca said as she keeps fighting Felix

"wait so your saying your a A.I...and the girl who was used to make you was...oh man, I got to call Control...he needs to know this."Felix said to himself and starts to run off to call both Control and Locus.

"get back here so I can kill you! you monster! I'm going to make you feel so much pain you will be sorry! you and my old man! you hear me Felix! you and him are going to be sorry!"Reveca said

Hampshire walks slowly to the girl who was in tears right now and still was as she was fighting Felix.

"Reveca...everything will be okay you'll see...if your dad had known he might of did things different..."Hampshire said trying to comfort her as best she could.

"no your wrong, he would of done it even if he did find out I was his daughter...that is the kind of monster he is...if I had to pick what kind of dad I would want I would rather have Director Leonard Church or Counselor or that Flowers guy as my dad than that man...I know that the Director may seem to act like a monster to you and maybe others...but he was only trying to bring back his Allison...the woman he loved, he just been going through it the wrong way...his love for her had blinded him...so if I had to pick who is the real monster him or my own dad...I would pick my dad every time."she said as she starts to walk away

"where are you going?"Hampshire asked

"I need to be alone...finding out about my dad has really put me in a bad mood...I just need to be alone."Reveca said

and with that said she started to walk away and go some where she could be alone... 


	7. Chapter 7: Meta-Mama Said Knock You Out

**[Co-Written with panda8785 ]**

**Credit for Michele Walker/New Hampshire goes to panda8785**

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

**Credit for he's a monster goes to Dev (might change if I can find the person's full name but if not I will leave it the way it is.)**  
**(but I only put only a few of the words of the song in this chapter...)**

**Credit for Dollhouse goes to Melanie Martinez**

**Credit for How to be a Heartbreaker goes to Marina and The Diamonds**

**Credit for You Found Me goes to The Fray**

* * *

Reveca found a very big room to be alone in

it even had a stage and she knew this was one of the rooms that the new republic have their meetings in

so she got up on to the stage and has her back face away from the closed door and she starts to sing to herself

to try to forget all the things that have got her in the mood she was now in.

"call the doctor, call the doctor must be something wrong with me...he's a monster why do I want ya  
please tell me, please tell me  
he's a monster he's a monster  
that boy, he's a *beep*ing monster  
but I love him yeah I love him Ooh ah, ooh ah ah."when she sang that part she couldn't help but  
think of the Meta because he was only a monster because of Sigma who went too far with his plans  
and even after Sigma was gone Meta was too hook on the power of having a A.I.

after she sang that song He's a Monster by Dev

she then turn herself around to face where people would be but lucky for her no one was in the room she was in at the moment

"hey girl open the walls, play with your dolls we'll be a perfect family.  
when you walk away is when we really play  
you don't hear me when I say: 'Mom, please wake up. Dad's with a floozy, and your son is smoking.'  
no one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.  
places, places gather your places throw on your dress and put on your doll faces."she sang as her eyes  
were closed and Jensen, Bitters, Palomo, Smith, Matthews, Rogers, Cunningham came into the room  
and were right now listening to her sing.

"everyone thinks that we're perfect. please don't let them look through the curtains.  
picture, picture, smile for the picture pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
everyone thinks that we're perfect please don't let them look through the curtains.  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees.  
hey girl, look at my mom, she' got it going on. Ha! your blinded by her jewellery.  
when you turn your back, she pulls out a mask and forgets who she is..."she sang

there was more people now and she keeps her eyes closed as she dances to the music that she was playing as she sings the next song.

"rule number one is that you gotta have fun  
but baby when your done you gotta be the first to run  
rule number two, just don't get attached to  
somebody you could lose so let me tell you...  
this is how to be a heartbreaker!  
boys they like a little danger  
we'll get him falling for a stranger  
a player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
how to be a heartbreaker boys they like the look of danger  
we'll get him falling for a stranger a player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
at least I think I do..."she sang

and Simmons comes in with Grif who wanted to know what was going on and they see what it is.

"this is so cool!"Matthews said and then saw Grif

"oh hey sir this is some show huh?"Matthews said

"shut up Matthews."Grif said

"cause I lo-lo-lo-love you!  
rule number three wear your heart on your cheek  
but never on your sleeve unless you wanna taste defeat  
rule number four gotta be looking pure"Reveca sang

"I don't think she knows anyone is in the room, she's got her eyes closed."Grif said as he is watching  
and listening like everyone else in the room.

"kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more, more!  
this is how to be a heartbreaker  
boys they like a little danger  
we'll get him falling for a stranger a player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
how to be a heartbreaker boys they like the look of danger  
we'll get him falling for a stranger a player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
at least I think I do"she sang in a whisper at the the 'at least I think I do' part

"cause I lo-lo-lo-love you...  
girls, we do whatever it will take  
cause girls don't want  
we don't want our hearts to break in two  
so it's better to be fake can't risk losing  
in love again, babe...  
this is how to be a heartbreaker  
boys they like a little danger  
we'll get him falling for a stranger  
a player, singing I lo-lo-love you."she sang

and didn't notice there was a lot of people in the room still

"got to say she sure can sing."Simmons said with his voice cracking  
and Jensen was right next to him and he was becoming all nervous.

"Hey. Why's everyone migrating over here?" New Hampshire poked her head in. She was out of armor and spotted with blood.

"Whoa. What Happened to you?" Palomo pointed out.

"Oh this?" She stepped into the room, "Well, my armor somehow locked down and reduced my movement."

"No, the blood."

"Oh... " She gave off a grin, that only appeared to be happiness, "I thought I'd go ahead and scare some people… on a completely unrelated note, Felix is unconscious… and he may need a medic." She looked up on the stage where Reveca was still singing, "... I almost forgot her voice." She gave off a quiet laugh, "Twelve years well worth it."

"Twelve years of what?" Smith questioned the ex-Freelancer.

"I'll tell you another day." She lied, knowing that trick has worked plenty of times before. She started to walk up toward the stage, and because she was out of armor, no one could hear her footsteps as she was now climbing the stairs. She held her breath and went in front of the woman, watching her mouth move with her eye still closed. She then lowered her head as she started to walk off the stage until she heard utter silence in the middle of a verse. She turned around to see Reveca watching her then the small crowd of people

"What are you guys doing in here?" The AI appeared to be somewhat angry… but also embarrassed.

"They're here since you sound really nice." New Hampshire spoke for everyone else, "Haven't you been told about your beautiful voice before?"

"Um…" She ducked her head, "Only a few people have told me that… I don't really… like singing in public."

"Alright." Hampshire sighed, walking back up to the AI, "Hey, let me know if you recognize this song." She cleared out her throat and began to hum instrumentals and she tapped her foot for the drum, "I found a King on the corner of First and Amistad where the west was all but won. All alone smoking his last cigarette I said, 'Where you been?' He said, 'Ask anything' Where were you when everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang, and all I needed was a call that never came to the corner of First and Amistad."

"Lost and insecure," Reveca pitched in as they were now singing together. She couldn't help but feel familiar with the woman next to her, "You found me, you found me lyin' on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late. You found me, you found me"  
New Hampshire now stopped singing, allowing the AI to have her solo, "In the end, everyone ends up alone. Losing her, the only one who's ever known who I am who I'm not, who I wanna be. No way to know how long she will be next to me"

They were now singing together once again, "Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me lyin' on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late. You found me, you found me. Early morning the city breaks. I've been callin' for years and years and years and years and you never left me no messages. Ya never send me no letters. You got some kinda nerve taking all I want"

New Hampshire was now singing alone, growing quieter and adding more emotion,"Lost and insecure. You found me, you found me lyin' on the floor. Where were you? Where were you?"  
"Lost and insecure." They sang together once again, "You found me, you found me lyin' on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late. You found me, you found me

"Why'd you have to wait? To find me, to find me." New Hampshire finished alone, not noticing the tears that began to well in her eyes.

Cheering came from the crowd as many "Woo"s and "Encore"s filled the room… and for once in a long time, New Hampshire willingly hugged Reveca and smiled from ear to ear… and it was an honest smile.

outside where not a lot of people were but

Fin was outside and doing 1094 push ups

she was about to go up to 1098 when someone came over and stop her

"hey you should take a break, just watching you do all those push ups makes me tired."the voice of Grif said and she looks up and glares at him

"well at least I'm doing something unlike you, so why don't you go run off to your 'girlfriend' and leave me alone."Fin said to him

"girlfriend? what are you talking about? wait do you mean that girl who wears pink trim armor or the one in maroon trim that is Jensen? I think Simmons has dibs on her."Grif said

"no I mean your 'girlfriend' Simmons."Fin said as she stands up and chuckles as she started to hear the shocked orange wearing armor man yell

"I DO NOT SWING THAT WAY!"Grif said

and the next thing anyone knew Grif was chasing Fin all over the place

and every time he tried to grab her she would get away and dodge him and laugh

"too slow Grify!"Fin said in a teasing voice to which only makes the man in orange more mad

"don't call me Grify!"Grif yells as he tries to grab her so he can give her what for.

Caboose and Caboodles were the only ones outside who were watching the scene and the two of them were holding hands as they watch Grif try to catch Fin.

"do you think he will catch her?"Caboose asks as he keeps his eyes on Grif and him trying to catch the much faster orange wearing young woman.

"I don't know Caboose but he looks like he isn't going to give up."Caboodles said

just then Tucker came out looking tired "hey what's going on out here? some of us are trying to get Kimball to let us go save the others and I'm...wait are you two holding hands?"Tucker said as he notice that Caboose and Caboodles are indeed holding hands.

"Yes! me and Caboodles are in love and we are now boyfriend and girlfriend now!"Caboose said and looks at Caboodles  
"isn't that right my cutie Caboodles."he said to her and she nods her head  
"that is right Caboose sweetie!"she said and Tucker couldn't help but feel both sick and jealous.

"wait what about Sheila? I thought you were in love with her?"Tucker said

"oh yes, I will have to break the news to her...I still love Sheila but my heart now belongs to Caboodles."Caboose said

"and I will have to break the news to Lopez, he was so sweet and we were only boyfriend and girlfriend for so long...I will have to break up with him, so I can be with my Caboose."Caboodles said as she hugs Caboose's arm.

"strange as it sounds you two are like the perfect match."Tucker said as he looks at the two before looking at Grif still trying to catch Fin.

With New Hampshire and Kimball

"gosh darn it, Fin." New Hampshire watched the two in orange scramble around.

"So, you're acquainted with her?" Kimball questioned the ex-Freelancer as they continued to walk.

"A bit more than anyone would believe." She sighed as she scratched the back of her neck, she then retreated her hand, realizing there was still damage in that area.

"That makes you sound like a stalker." The younger woman laughed.

"No… It… It's not… like that." Her voice grew quieter by the second.

"Then, explain to me as to what it is like."

"You wouldn't believe me." She ducked her head a bit.

"Tucker spoke fondly about you; saying you have 'goddess-like abilities.'" She laughed, "There's a lot of things I've been told that I don't believe, so whatever you have to say wouldn't change a thing."

"..." She sighed, "What if I told you that I knew them in college… and we were once the same age."

"Then I'd call you crazy." She laughed again, "But if you believe that, so be it."

"Yeah. I told you you wouldn't believe me." She sighed as they approached a door that was along the cave wall. The Freelancer turned around and was able to see everything. The whole New Republic base was in sight as she was more easily able to point out the cafeteria and training areas. There were some places that weren't completely noticeable, but if you gave her some more time, she'd probably be able to list a few more.

"Well, this is your room." Kimball sighed, "I apologize in advance if you were looking forward to having a roommate."

"Nah. If anything, I was looking forward to being alone."

"And why is that." She raised an eyebrow, but it was hard to tell through the helmet.

She gave off a wide smile and an honest-sounding laugh, "I just like the silence." She reached for the door handle, but then stopped, "Hey. You don't happen to have a some paint, do ya?"

"I'm not sure you're staying here that long." Kimball laughed.

"No. If I wanted to paint the walls, I have the right color to do so. I mean like the tan paint on the rest of the army's armor."

"I could probably find you a can, if that's what you want."

"Yeah." Her faulty smile faded as she turned the handle of the door, "That'd be great." She closed the door behind her and easily slid down to the ground. There was silence. For once in a long time... There was utter silence... But it only lasted shortly.

"Why do you want paint?" Omega showed up in front of the woman.

"Because I don't know how to get armor out of armor lock, and if I wear my electric blue, then I may be shot on sight. It's enough that I'm able to hide from Fin and Caboodles, but I'm not gonna be able to keep that up forever." She snapped, shaking on sight.

"And how come it's alright for Reveca to see you?" He continued his questioning.

"Because A. she's already seen what I look like and B. she's an AI. She's not just gonna forget what I look like." She lost control of her breathing patterns.

"Calm down. You're hyperventilating." He spoke in what seemed like an attempt of a soothing voice as she slowly crumbled. She did this often where she'd put on an act and breakdown as soon as she was alone… but she wasn't gonna cry. She wasn't solely because Kimball was going to return with a can of paint… and it'd be bad to leave an impression that told others that she was unfit for combat. If anything, she was the most fit for combat. She had to be. She was only strong for the purpose of protecting others, "You should probably get some sleep." The AI suggested.

"I would if I could." She growled in the likeness of the Meta, "But how about you put yourself in my shoes and realize I'm a F*beep*in' insomniac! I HAVEN'T SLEPT SOUNDLY SINCE WE LANDED ON THIS FORSAKEN PLANET!" She snapped, anger highly noticeable in her eyes, and if the one lamp in the room was turned off, you could still see it.

"Just calm down."

"Calm down?!" She scoffed, "And how the heck do you expect me to do that?! We get attacked at Crash Site Alpha, then half of the reds and blues are dragged away and the other half kept running through the caves, After that, I spent however many weeks looking for people, and when I finally catch up, I get stabbed in the heart! I don't even know if Locus is even convinced that I'm actually dead… I'm goin' on a whim here…" Suddenly, a knocking came to the door, "Well, that was fast."  
"Now's probably a good time to tell you that you were fazed for a good half an hour." He chuckled as he logged off.

"Oh." She stood up, "Well, that's Kimball bringing by the paint." She said as she opened the door, "I really apreci-" She stopped as she saw that it wasn't the person she had expected. It turned out to be

Clarine Reclaimer who is holding the can of paint and a serious look on her face

"I ran into Kimball and told her I would bring the paint to you instead...now you may can fool my daughter and your friends but I know who you really are...and I know for a fact you got Omega in your head."she said as she enters the room and places the paint down and looks over at New Hampshire

"you know your parents never stop looking for you since you vanish...I had been looking for you girls for so long and when I came here I join the UCP on the purpose of finding you girls because something told me you all were here..."Clarine said

"wait what is this 'UCP'?"Hampshire asks

"UCP stands for The United Cosmos Police which out ranks those people who call themselves UNSC Police and I was send here by the Commissioner to keep a eye on both sides and find out why the war hasn't stop like it should of a few years ago...look you, my daughter and the rest of the girls need to get out of the fire before you get burn...I will not have you girls get hurt or killed...sure you may out live them but that can only last for so long, and I been talking to the Commissioner and she says if things aren't work out soon she is sending some people from UCP to this planet to take over my job and do what I couldn't...so please you and the girls need to go before this gets out of hand."Clarine said with fear in her voice as she was really worried about the woman before and her friends getting hurt or killed.

"yeah I'm sorry I can't do that, I need to stay and you can try to make the girls leave but I don't think they will."Hampshire said

"I was afraid you might say that...so I called up my new friend to help things along."Clarine said as what look to be Agent Maine appeared out of no where and right next to the older woman who was giving Hampshire a serious look a mother would her own child.

"you don't have to ask how he is here...but you will have a headache in a few minutes."Clarine said as Maine steps forward  
and then the next thing that Hampshire knows

Maine knock her out cold


	8. Chapter 8: it's better to forget

**[Co-Written with panda8785 ]**

**Credit for Michele Walker/New Hampshire goes to panda8785**

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

* * *

New Hampshire's eyes opened slowly as she saw Clarine and Maine, no the Meta, standing in front of her, "Omega?" She whispered, "Analysis."

"I must apologize, we had to remove Omega from your head." Clarine knelt down in front of her, "There's too much anger and hate for a soul like you."

New Hampshire squirmed in her place for a moment, realizing the cuffs behind her, "Triple reinforced adiminium?" She questioned the older woman in front of her.

"You've got a good eye." Clarine laughed, "Not even the Meta can break out of those." She stood up and walked over toward the Meta.

"Not even Agent Maine?" She tried to sound surprised as she slowly began to break the said unbreakable chains.

"We needed to test it on someone before we got stuck with you. I've read your file."

"Well," She scoffed, "You had to have gotten that file somewhere else. The experimentations aren't there." She managed to break the chains, but continued to hold her hands behind her back.

"Experimentations?" She laughed, "I was talking about your performance report, but if you hold that much of a grudge-"

"Listen. I know what you're trying to do, but I've seen things you probably wouldn't even imagine. I've killed. I've lied. I've stolen. I've played against the rules... and you don't realize who you're dealing with." She grew angry, but started taking sharp inhales and exhales. After a minute of silence, you wouldn't believe what she had to result to, "Well let's go back to the middle of the day that starts it all. I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling and now the red ones make me fly and the blue ones help me fall and I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling and as the fragments of my skull begin to fall. Fall on your tongue like pixie dust just think happy thoughts."

"What are you doing?" The woman questioned New Hampshire.

"Calming myself down. You took my AI… the only one that's been able to calm me down since I was assigned an AI, might I add, and you won't like me when I'm angry." She charged and knocked Clarine on to the ground. The meta charged at her as she backed away, dodging a few swings. She then takes one swing to his head, knocking him unconsious, "Now, do you want to consider the mistake you've made?" She turned on her radio.

"You're not going back to the battlefield." She spat out blood.

"Well, I'm not going back home any time soon." The ex-Freelancer sighed, "Only specific bloodlines are able to make it back. You think I'd spend twelve years here and not try." She rolled up the rim of her tanktop, revealing a red, bubbling mess on the left side of her stomach, "I made the portal three years ago, and it wouldn't let me pass through. Caboose later charged through, got scared, then came back without any damages. I can't go back, so I might as well spend my life here, fighting for something." She gave another blow to the woman, for she attempted to get up, and then stood on her sternum, "Now, may I please join the military again, Ms. Reclaimer, or do I have to kill you in order to get my way."

"You'd kill a friend's mother?" She wheezed.

"I don't wanna result to that, but I will." She sneered, "And imagine how people will talk… How you're defeated by an armorless girl. I'm usually not this volatile, but you did take my sense of sanity out of me." She put a little more pressure under her foot, "Now, please return Omega before I force his return." Something clicked in Clarine's armor as Omega returned to New Hampshire's head, "Thank you." She got off of the woman and started walking, "If you need me, I'll be in my room, armed and ready for battle."

"Are you sure that wasn't a bit excessive?" Omega questioned his assignee.

"You have to force your way through things." She sighed, anger again written across her face, "You and I both know this."

-  
Reveca couldn't believe what she saw and heard, she followed her mother in her A.I. form and she had found out who Hampshire really is...but to hear her say she would kill her mother was just too much for her...

she was back in her human body again and was crying...

she didn't understand why it happen but she didn't like what she saw...

"would she really..."Reveca whispers to herself as she remembers the words that seem to come out of her friends mouth

she said she didn't wanna result to that but she would...

"hey are you okay?"Simmons asked looking at Reveca who glares at him

"I'm fine...I just need to forget something."Reveca said as she walks away from Simmons and decides to forget all that happen by fragment herself...and forget what she saw and heard.

that would be the best thing for her...to forget and pretend it was just a bad dream.

"hey kid you okay?"Tex's voice said as Reveca looks over at her and glares "why should you care...just leave me alone."Reveca said and from the sound of her voice Tex could tell something was wrong.

"come on, something is wrong why don't you tell me?"Tex said as she was trying to figure out what was wrong with the younger A.I.

"what's to tell, I just found out that one of my friends has become something that I wish I was there to help stop...she isn't the same...from what I heard and saw my mom was only trying to help her...but she didn't see it that way...and whatever made her this way, it has something to do with that freelancer project you all were in...listen I'm going to fragment my memory of what I saw and give you the fragment to look after...please Tex, I really need to forget what I saw...I can't stand to know that my friend would kill my mother if she didn't get Omega back...I mean I guess it was a mistake to take him out but still...if she did end up killing my mother...I don't think I could ever forgive her and I would most likely loose myself and most likely try to kill her...and I don't want that to happen so please...take it."Reveca said as she holds out a A.I. chip that holds her memory of what she saw and heard and Tex takes the A.I. chip.

"thanks..."Reveca said but then gets a confused look on her face "wait what was I saying?"

"you were about to go take a nap...you are tired."Tex said to her and not wanting to remind her of what she saw even though Tex had no clue what it was it had to be pretty bad if it got the girl so upset.

"yeah a nap sounds good...how did I get here? last time I check I was inside, weird."Reveca said as she heads inside to take a nap.

Tex couldn't help but feel sorry for her but something told her not to tell Hampshire so she decided to keep it to herself until she can find it the right time to have a little talk with Hampshire about what she found out so far from Reveca.

many days ago...

the doctors who work for the Chairman were holding what look to be the dead body of Alzea.

"what should we do about the body? now that the A.I. is made now sir?"one of the doctors asked

"place it into the experimental time portal, it isn't like it isn't use for anything else but to throw away trash...the that portal never worked anyway."the Chairman said as he walks out of the room and then the doctors throw the body through the portal.

what is happening today...

"I'm sorry but we tried to stop her but you see..."Clarine said but was cut off by a mad sounding woman coming from the other side of her call in her helmet.

"I don't care! and what were you two thinking taking out the Omega A.I.?! I told you not to do that and leave the A.I. in place and it would be dangerous to do otherwise and you are very lucky you two even lived through that...now I'm going to give you another chance before I send people over there who can get the job done."the woman on the other end said.

"yes I understand, we will try to knock them all out again and send them to a place we know they will be safe that is on the other side of this planet."Clarine said as she looks at Maine.

"get ready to knock her out again and this time make sure she doesn't wake up so soon before we get ready to leave with the others...it was nice of you to knock out the others but last will be my daughter and her, so get it ready okay?"Clarine said

and Maine nods his head in understanding and goes out to find Hampshire first and knock her out and then do the same to Reveca.

23 hours later...

"is she alive?"a little girl asked

"how should I know, same should be said about those other girls that the Mr. Maine had brought here."a little boy said

"how do we know we can trust them? they might be just as stupid as those grown ups at the New Republic and The Federal Army...it's no wonder I haven't tried to get off this planet full of stupid grown ups."another little boy said

Hampshire open her eyes and she saw that she was in what look to be a abandoned city well it wasn't really abandoned  
because there were children here and she saw that still out cold on the ground were Reveca, Eclairs, Caboodles and Fin.

"you okay lady? you were out for a long time..."a sweet little girl said

"yeah I'm okay...save for the headache, I'm pretty okay...what is this place?"Hampshire said as she notice the so called abandoned looking city had seen better like no one had tried to fix it up and now that she got a better look at the children

the clothes they were wearing were either dirty or in rags.

"where are your parents?"she asks them and one little boy laughs like it was some kind of joke

"why don't you ask your 'friends' the New Republic and or The Federal Army! they should know why since they killed them!"the little boy said and a new little girl came over to them and she was wearing a orange dress and glares at the boy before giving him a slap over the head.

"she doesn't know about that you dummy! and it wasn't just them who killed them ya know! it was the Space Pirates work too!"the little girl said

"are they all awake yet?"a little boy asked and the same little girl wearing a orange dress turn to face the one who asked that

"nope not all of them, just this one lady Tucker Sir."the girl said and then who came out from inside a car was none other than Junior.

"that is Junior Tucker Sir to you."he said as he looks to two other kids one boy and one girl "go out and get some food, there is no telling when Mr. Maine will be back with the supplies we need."Junior said to the two and they both salute to him and say "yes sir!" before going off to get some food.

"oh my head...man last thing I remember is my mom giving me a hug and then the next thing I know Maine comes out of no where and..."Reveca said but stops when she sees the kids

"dude did we find where Kaikaina Grif hides her kids?"Reveca said and she looks at Hampshire who was giving her a funny look

"you are lucky Maine got you girls out of there when he did...or else you might be killed just like the rest of them..."Junior said

"the same could be said for your daddy, we need to get back and save them."Hampshire said and Junior seem to growl

"he should of found me by now...I would of died if it weren't for Neva."Junior said as he was checking the other girls who were still out cold for any injuries.

"Neva? who's that?"Hampshire asked as she gets up and goes over to Reveca and check her for any injuries.

"she is Agent Nevada, she was here before but she had to go get that crazy girl Kaikaina before she hurts herself...so yeah she's still alive too."Junior said as he was speaking about Grif's Sister.

Hampshire was about to ask how Sister was still alive when she was cut off by a crazy Red Grunt.

"it is the Flag Queen! how may I serve you my Queen?"it was the one called Red Zealot or maybe just Zealot for short was right in front of Hampshire.

"please tell me it is just one of you guys here..."Hampshire asked the Red Grunt and even looking at Junior who chuckles

"hey we keep them around to protect the rest of the kids, both the Red and Blue Grunts are around the city...lucky they can't die."Junior said

"where are we?"a new voice said and Hampshire looks over to Fin and saw next to her was a A.I. and not just any A.I...  
it was Theta.

"Theta?!"Hampshire said in shock

and then the next thing she knew it Delta appears right next to Eclairs

"Delta?! what is going on here?!"Hampshire asked as she was still in shock on seeing the two A.I. who should be dead.

"it is nice to see you again Hampshire, I'm guessing that Omega is still with you since he left all of us to die...but lucky for us we were saved just in time and weren't killed even if Agent Washington will be most likely mad on finding this news out."Delta said

just then Reveca in A.I. form is now next to Delta and hugs him "he is so cute! can I keep him?"she asked and Hampshire was about to ask if she was okay when she notice that her body was a light pink color and not her normal A.I. color.

"I say we head back and beat the living day lights out of those space pirates until they can't take it no more!"Hampshire hears someone say and she looks to her left and sees a red color A.I. that looks like Reveca and next to her was what look to be a little girl who was a mix of a blue and aqua color and was hiding behind the red one.

"this place is scary...can't we go back into Miss Reveca's head?"the little girl said and then all of a sudden Omega appears and scares the little girl by yelling out "Boo!" and she screams and shoots over to Hampshire and hides behind her.

the Red one glares at Omega "you get some sick kick out of scaring my little sister like that?! I will slap the stupid right off of ya if you try that again!"The Red one said as she glares at Omega.

"please, must you act so unlady like..."a new one said as she was a light purple color and was giving the red one a look of disapproval on her face.

"we can't all be miss perfect like you! seriously I say we just head over there right now and kick some butt!"Red-Reveca said

"that would be unwise with out a form of a plan before rushing into danger my dear sister, and besides that kicking butt is most unlady like."Purple-Reveca said

"oh great I guess this means I got more fragments to deal with...okay all of you back in my head right now."Reveca said to them but only two of them listen like the little girl and the lady like fragments.

the one who stayed outside still was the Red-Reveca "that goes for you two."Reveca said in a ordering voice

"yeah ain't going to happen, not until I feel like it..."Red-Reveca said with a smirk and Reveca rolls her eyes and looks at Hampshire "so what do we do now? if we do go back should we take these kids with us? I mean we can't just leave them alone, and I think if we can stop both sides and get them to fight the real enemy which is my old man and his space pirates...and as soon as I can, I'm going to go and kill the Chairman..."Reveca said and Red-Reveca appears next to her and smiles

"you read my mind."Red-Reveca said with a smirk and the Pink-Reveca who is still hugging Delta giggles

and the Red-Reveca glares at her "when she means 'all' she means you too."Red-Reveca said as the Pink-Reveca giggles and looks at Delta "I'll see you later handsome."the Pink A.I. said with a playful wink as she goes to where the other Reveca-Fragments went to which was inside Reveca's human body's head.

"I am confused why did she call me 'handsome'? I see no logic in it."Delta said as he was confused

"I take it you don't get to meet a lot of female A.I. do ya Delta?"Eclairs said as she was now up.

"I don't see the need to meet with female A.I. from what Omega has told me they are hard to live with and will nag one to death."Delta said

and after hearing this Red-Reveca growls and glares daggers at Omega

"you and me are going to have a little 'talk' inside your friend's head...and talk, I mean I'm going to slap you around for what you said about female A.I.!"Red-Reveca said and was about to make good on her word when Reveca in her A.I. form grabs her by both her arms.

"as much as I want to see that, we don't have the time so why don't you go back in my head like the others did and no butts about it."Reveca said as the Red-Reveca glares at her for a moment before glaring at Omega

"fine but if he so much as say something bad about female A.I. again I'm coming after him! and you aren't holding me back next time!"Red-Reveca said as she shoots from the place she was floating and goes where her fragment sisters were at.

"well that was a close one and Omega you should be lucky I stop her or else she would of...wait what is with that look?"Reveca said as she notice Omega was looking at her funny.

"I never knew that such a crazy A.I. could be real until I met you but then I meet your fragments and now I believe they are more crazy maybe more so than you."Omega said with a laugh and Reveca rolls her eyes at him.

"same could be said for your girlfriend...then again she did try to kill you."Reveca said as she was speaking about Tex.

"if you are speaking of Tex, she and I weren't 'together'..."Omega said

"yeah well Allison is more of a woman than Tex is since she didn't really come from the real Allison's head."Reveca said to herself and not really speaking to Omega.

Reveca couldn't help but be confused as to why she and the others were here there must be a reason right?

that night everyone went to sleep save for Hampshire who was sneaking out of there to go on the long walk back to the New Republic to have a long talk with Clarine.


	9. Chapter 9: Neva Get Nevada Mad

**[Co-Written with panda8785 ]**

**Credit for Michele Walker/Agent New Hampshire goes to panda8785**

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

**there is a big surprise in this chapter and when someone reads the said surprise because a character who thought was dead after being used to make A.I. will return and I guess it isn't much of a surprise if I say what it is.  
**

**and no 'Mary Sue' comments meaning don't say my character is a Mary Sue, I didn't like it in my last story that I haven't updated in who knows how long and how many days and I don't know when I will get back to work on the said story I'm thinking of that had the whole 'Mary Sue' comment and even though the person didn't mean anything mean by it and I forgive them, there are some out there who tend to use the whole 'Mary Sue' thing as a insult and it's best to just ignore them or try to tell them to just knock it off and don't call a character a Mary Sue unless the person who makes the character had plans on making them a REAL MARY SUE...  
**

**so yeah that's all I got to say on the matter so please enjoy this Chapter :)**

* * *

"Alright then." New Hampshire sighed as she was about a good five miles away from everyone else. She balanced on one foot as she brought her knee to her chest as she pulled a radiant blue cube out of her sock.

"How did you manage to detach that from your armor?" Omega appeared, questioning her.

"How else do you think I've been storing my armor and weapons?" She laughed as a holographic monitor appeared above the small 3D shape, "So, how do I get armor out of armor lock?"

"It wears off after an amount of time, so it should be alright by now." He sighed as she pulled the black armor of one of Locus's men and the still sealed can of paint. To test whether or not the armor lock was truly turned off, she put on the glove and started to move her fingers.

"Alright. We are good to go." She sighed, "What are the odds of people finding out?"

"At this time, it's low, unless someone saw you leave. Tomorrow morning, the odds of them making their way to you will be higher."

"Well, that's a no brainer." She read the side of the paint can, "Well, this stuff's quick dry, so we'll be able to get out of here much faster." She pulled out another paint can of electric blue and a large paintbrush, "Let's get started so we can get done by sunrise. Probably earlier, since Junior probably remembers my regular sleep schedule."

"That Junior kid is somewhat like family to you, isn't he?" Omega hovered over the paint can that she had easily been prying off with her hands, "Should you be abandoning him and your friends like that?"

"Call it whatever you want, but I'm protecting them… Clarine doesn't understand that I am able to help. She doesn't understand that I, alone, am stronger than an army."

"Perhaps there's a different reason behind it." The AI suggested.

"You were in her head." She began to stir the paint before pulling the paintbrush out of the can, "Tell me, what is her reason?"

"A better question is how you have blue paint and a paintbrush in your Compressor."

She laughed, "You remember. I painted my door back in Blood Gulch and Valhalla. It only makes sense that I take it with me."

"Or, you know, you could've left it there like I know that Caboose character did."

"Yeah. Caboose can be dumb like that." She began to paint the black exterior of the armor, replacing it with the tan color.

watching the two was a figure who was in onyx color armor and holding what look to be...Andy?

"so you going to go down there and say hello or what?"Andy asked the person holding him

"no, I'm not..."the voice sounded male but one could tell that they were using one of those voice changers.

"but why? she is one of your friends right?"Andy said as the person turns around and starts to walk away while still holding Andy

"yes...but I couldn't even tell her that when we were back at the Mother of Invention...now come on Andy we still have work to do and I'm sure that she and her A.I. are busy with other things."the person said as they started to walk away from where they were watching Hampshire and Omega.

"Alright, and now we can work on the finishing touches." New Hampshire rushed to put the lid back on the can of tan colored paint can and opened up the can of blue. After cleaning off the brush with water from the water bottle she had next to her, she stirred the paint and dipped her fingers in the colorful liquid as she made some not so thick markings across the dry, tan armor.

"I know that you're almost done, but maybe it would be a good idea to reconsider." Omega suggested.

"I know I said I'm senseless without you back there, but I am truly able to think rationally. Like I said, sometimes you have to force your way to the top of the chain. I think lying is included in that."

"... You weren't really going to kill her back there, were you?" He suddenly asked.

"... I honestly don't know." She sighed, "Internally, I kept telling myself that it was morally wrong, but my finger kept twitching, as if I were trying to shoot her." She dipped her hand in the paint can and put a hand print on the left shoulder of her armor, "I mean… I've had to kill people closer before. Heck, the first Nevada died by my hands… The poor guy."

"That wasn't necessarily your fault. He rebelled."

"Yes, but I knew better then. I knew he was just like CT. I knew everythin' that was wrong with the Project, but I still followed every order." She took the shoulder piece and put it at an angle so that the hand print will drip as it dries.

"That's all in the past."

"So? I remember the day whenever I cried at a fly being swatted. You wanna give me a 'that's all in the past' lecture and assume I'm just gonna forget?" And then there was silence as New Hampshire finished working on her new armor and Omega just spent his time sifting through files in her head.

years ago...

"when do you think she's going to wake up sir?"the Counselor's voice said in concern

"she will be awake shortly Counselor, believe me our work can't be achieved with out all the pieces and believe me my dear Counselor, this young woman is one of the pieces and I can see great things in her future with us."The Director's voice said

and Alzea's eyes slowly open and she sees that she was not dead like she should of been after the Chairman had used her to make a A.I.

she sit up and sees she is some kinda infirmary and she saw what look to be doctors around

and when she saw a near by mirror she couldn't help but be shocked at what she saw...she didn't look like herself

her face...it wasn't hers, she places a hand on the left side of her face as tears fell down her eyes.

"what happen to my face?"she said but when she heard her voice she place both hands at her neck in shock and horror at the very sound of it because it didn't even sound like her voice.

"if you are wondering why your face looks so different it is because when you were found you had...well lets say unsightly burns, we had to have our doctors make you a new one and as for your voice that couldn't be help and I'm afraid I don't know what cause it but perhaps we can have a look at it another time...now tell me what is your name? and where are you from?"Counselor said to her in a gentle voice.

"my name is Alzea Reclaimer, and well I was from Nevada when I was little and was born there but my mom decided to move us some place else...said something about bad memories meeting dad back there...she never likes to talk about my dad."Alzea said in a bored tone of voice.

she couldn't help but think some how she ended up in the past because the calendar on the wall was a whole different year  
and look a few years.

"The Director would like to have a few words with you Miss Reclaimer, he will be in the room in a few moments."Counselor said as he leaves the room so that when the Director came in he can talk to her alone.

a few weeks later...

Alzea was now a Freelancer but she now goes by Agent Nevada and she told the Counselor and the Director that she doesn't want the other Freelancers to know what her real name is and just to be called Nevada and they respect her wishes for her real name to be a secret.

she wasn't one of the top agents, she did little missions since she was still new.

she was going to the cafeteria to get something to eat, she was in her onyx black color armor  
which was like a different shade of black, to which is why it is called onyx.  
the trim on the armor was a electric crimson.

she didn't have her helmet on but it was being held by her and was under her right arm and she was heading through the doors now that leads to the cafeteria.

she thought she would be the first one there because she would make sure to not run into any of the other Freelancers because she didn't want to form any bonds or anything with them...

but luck was not on her side today because the ones who were in the cafeteria were  
Wyoming, North Dakota, New York, South Dakota, Connecticut, Carolina, Maine, New Hampshire and...Washington who Nevada can't stand and even her friends back home and stuck in the future know she couldn't stand Washington.

but at least she doesn't have to talk to him so she will just ignore him and everyone else and just get her food.

she walks over to where the food is and pick out what she wanted which was three chili dogs, two hamburgers, a lot of french fries and a large size drink and she had place all that on her tray and headed to a table in the far back of the cafeteria and she keeps that poker face look on her face that shows a cold emotion that wont let anyone see how she feels.

she sits down at her table of choice and started to eat.

but she didn't get to take one bite because South Dakota aka 'South' stands up from the table she was siting at and heads over to Nevada's table and slams her hands on the table and yells

"what is your deal Nevada?! you too good to talk to or sit with us? is that it!?"South said and hearing this Nevada looks from her food and glares up at the woman.

"if you really must know I wish not to get close to anyone here, I find it pointless so do try to not speak to me again Agent South Dakota unless the Director wants us to work together to which is most unlikely since you and the others are what I may call, more higher rank than me since I don't get the very big missions as you so please just sit your bubble butt down and just eat and lets pretend this whole conversation never happen..."Nevada said as she took a very big bite out of her chili dog and when she did there was only a little of it left until she pop it into mouth and then started on her french fries.

The group watched as South had been making her way back to her table, cursing under her breath.

"So, how did it go?" North asked his sister.

"She's a goner." South growled under her breath.

"Was it really that bad?" New Hampshire asked as she started drinking from her can of soda with her good hand. She was the only one to ever get this stuff. No one knew why, but they only assumed that fifth place on the board doesn't put you on immediate surveillance. New Hampshire was the only one in the group who was completely out of armor, but she still wore the compression clothes that everyone else had to wear under their armor.

"It's that arrogance that killed the first Nevada." South sat down in front of New Hampshire and took the can out of the woman's hand, drinking out of it.

"How exactly did the previous Nevada die, any way?" New Hampshire asked, but already knew the answer.

"You were on the same mission as him." Wash spoke up from next to Hampshire, slight worry in his voice.

"I may have just repressed the memory." She lied, noticing York looking at her. It is true. She was on a mission with a group of three; herself, Nevada, and New York. She knew that he knew the truth, but they were both just a little curious as to how everyone else thinks.

"Well," Carolina sighed, "Everyone knows the story, but I guess it's worth a recap. He went to disarm a bomb. The rest of his group, which was you and York, ran. He died from the explosion."

New Hampshire eyes dilated, "I was afraid that's what happened." She stood up, taking her drink back from South and picking up her empty tray.

"Where are you going?" Wyoming asked

She chugged down the rest of her drink and smacked her lips as she crushed the can, "I'm gonna put my tray away, talk to the newbie, and then do a few exercise, since I've consumed more than the necessary amount of carbohydrates." She ruffled Wash's hair as she started walking off.

"Maybe you should lay off the soda!" Was yelled after her in a playful tone as she brought a finger to her lips and made an angry scowl with her face.

Nevada didn't know what they were talking about but she just wanted to ignore them and just eat her food

"hey there mind if I sit with you?"a new voice asked and she looks up and saw it was Agent Florida who's real name is Butch Flowers who was the leader of blue team in the future but she didn't know how long into the future.

"I really don't want you to-"she started but he cuts her off by saying "thanks!"Florida said as he sits down next to her

"why do I even bother..."Nevada said and then the next thing she knew Florida was talking to her and telling her how cute she looks and saying if he wasn't her senior freelancer, he would pick her up and give her a big bear hug and make her call him daddy...she couldn't help but think that was funny when he acted that way to Church and Tucker on the episode he first appeared on but having him say it to her was kinda making her feel like blushing and she hope she wasn't.

"well you aren't really my 'daddy'...even though I never really knew my dad and my mom doesn't like to talk about him...she just tells me that one day he stop caring...so I don't really ask her about him much and I don't know why I'm even telling you this it isn't like we are friends or anything and you-"Nevada said but gets cut off by Florida giving her a bear hug

"you poor thing! well don't you worry, cause I'll be your surrogate father!"Florida said for all to hear and making the poor girl blush even more.

and this got a laugh from one of the other freelancers to which was Wyoming

"well better her than one of us."he said while laughing and Nevada got out of Florida's bear hug and walks over to Wyoming

"laugh now like it some kinda joke, I don't care...and by the way I'm nothing like your first Nevada...and I don't care about your dumb little leader board...so let me tell you this Wyoming, you can only be top dog for so long until someone else comes alone and gets to be the top dog so don't be so smug, that little cocky attitude can only get you so far...and I don't care if you listen to me or not...I'm not here to make friends with you all, I'm only here because I owe my life to the Director who if he hadn't found me when he did I don't know where I be...and he ask me to become the new Agent Nevada, or if you want you can call me 'Neva' I don't give a crude...now if you excuse me I need to head back to my room."Nevada said as she was about to leave when South puts her leg out and trips her and makes her fall to the floor.

"oops sorry."South said with a smirk and Nevada could tell the older woman wasn't sorry and she lets out a growl and she would normally try to control her temper but South was just asking for it and she got up and face the woman.

"OKAY SOUTH DAKOTA! YOU HAVE CROSS A LINE! I MADE IT CLEAR TO YOU ON MY FEELINGS BUT I GUESS WORDS WONT REACH YOU SO YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO FIGHT! I'M GOING TO SLAP THAT 'THINK SHE KNOWS ME' LOOK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!"Nevada said

"you two are going to duke it out then? I guess you will be using the training room, will you be having Fillis keep score?"Wyoming asked

"you are going to be sorry, I'm going to put you in your place."South said while glaring at Nevada

"I know where my place is, it might not be as great as yours is but I like where I am...I don't need to be up a rank to know who I am...same can't be said for you of course, but I be glad to still kick your butt in the training room."Nevada said as she glares at the older woman.

hours later in the training room

Nevada and South were facing each other and glaring at each other

and then the next thing anyone knew the two ran at each other and before South could throw a punch at Nevada

the younger woman jumps up in the air and lands her hands on each side of South's shoulders and doing a type of hand stand and then pushing herself up twenty feet in the air and then coming down and kicking South down to the floor

South gets up and was now very angry and was now charging at Nevada and she was throwing a kick at her but the younger woman catches it just in time and then she gets on her hands and then down and starts to spin herself around and do what look to be spin kicks at South's face before she stops spinning and does a type of slap kick to South's face with her right foot as if it was a hand before kicking her with both feet and sending her to the other side of the room.

and after that Nevada jumps back on to her feet and she was starting to walk out of the room and she saw that South's brother and friends were coming in to check on South.

she heads out of there and she starts to go back to her room she didn't need to hear them yelling at her for hurting South.


	10. Chapter 10: Love Tau But Hate Sigma

**Credit for Michele Walker/New Hampshire goes to panda8785**

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie **

**and you can thank the type of boys who use such a pick up line on a girl that has to do with fries XD**

**and I think before Nevada ended up in the Red vs Blue world she was around 19 years old and had just turn 20 on the same year and maybe day that her and her friends ended up in the RvB world and so I guess I will have to think up ages for her friends too but they would most likely be older than her but when she meets them again would that mean she is older than them now? yeah time travel XD**

* * *

it was a few weeks later when Nevada move up a rank much to her displeasure

but she did get her first A.I...well she got five but even though she didn't mind the other four and they were great to talk to,  
it was the fifth one that she didn't trust.

and the other four didn't much care for the fifth either because he seem like the type to do something that will cause one not to trust him and Nevada knew why but she made sure to lock up those thoughts in a place where he couldn't reach.

one of her A.I. Tau logs in and sees Connecticut walks by them to go sit with Washington and New York he does something that she all the time has to scold him for later...

"hey hot stuff, you serve fries with that shake?"Tau said in a flirting way and Connecticut who was a year older than Nevada and was around 21 years old glares at the A.I.

and Nevada glares at the A.I. as well with disapproval look on her face

over the past few weeks she had made friends with only a few of the Freelancers that she allowed to get close to her

and those people were Connecticut, Utah, Georgia and surprisingly Florida but she didn't get to see him much because he was always off on some mission with the others, she may have move up a rank but she wasn't in a very high rank and she didn't mind it.

"Tau what have I told you about doing that? now behave yourself or else I will have Phi take you over his knee and spank you right in front of everyone here! and don't think I wont let him!"Nevada said to Tau who groans

"fine! I wont hit on her...today."Tau said and Nevada rolls her eyes at the A.I.

even though he tended to hit on every girl on the mother of invention

but the only ones he didn't hit on was Carolina and Texas.

Tau did seem to show that he cared about Carolina and even would lecture York that if he ever breaks her heart that he would be coming after him.

that was when Nevada was walking past them and she with her A.I. happen to hear York flirting with Carolina and that is when Tau appears next to him and gave him a lecture York about if he breaks Carolina's heart he will come after him...

Nevada knew now after hearing Tau that his Attribute is Love and the reason why he acts the way he does.

and why he is so protective of Carolina and well he was protective of Nevada as well but she wasn't Carolina...or Texas

who Tau seem to get into yelling fights with and Nevada guess that was how Director acted with Carolina's Mother Allison.

her other A.I. she had were

Chi who's Attribute is Fear and look to be younger than Theta and didn't have any armor on but instead had what look to be a t-shirt and shorts on and had this adorable look on his face.

Phi's Attribute is Greed because he would say that Nevada was his and no one else could have her, but then he would say that the other A.I. who were in Nevada's head he would share her with well all but one who he very much didn't like.

Psi's Attribute is Happiness and was happy almost all the time

and last the A.I. she couldn't stand to have in her head was Sigma who had two Attributes which were Ambition and Creativity.

right now she was heading to the Director who was having a meeting with Carolina, Washington, North Dakota, New York, Maine, Wyoming and New Hampshire about the next mission they were going to go on

and that is when she came into the room and cut off the Director who had been speaking about the mission to the others

"Director sir I need to speak with you about Sigma!"she said as she was being look at by all the people in the room but she only look at the Director.

"what about Sigma Agent Nevada? can't you see we are busy with the discussion about the mission!?"Director said and yells at her.

"yes I know sir but I would like to have Sigma removed from me, I and my other A.I. have put it to a vote and we wish to have Sigma out of my head and be resigned to someone else."Nevada said in a serious way.

"you and your A.I. voted together and you all agree to get Sigma removed from you is that it?"Director asked her and she nods her head yes.

"but you will still be keeping the others am I right?"he asked her and she couldn't help but smile a little

"of course...I care about them and see them as my friends and I love them...but I don't see or feel that way about Sigma, he...needs to be removed from me at once sir, please...I can't have him in my head any longer."she said to him and the Director who could see the fear in her eyes.

"very well then, we shall remove Sigma and replace him with another A.I. that will be female, perhaps this new one you and your other A.I. wont vote out."Director said as she smiles really big at him.

"thank you so much sir! I could just hug you! but I wont because I don't want to be yell at for doing so with out your say so, I will leave now and let you get back to your meeting...sorry about coming in here before when you were in the middle of your meeting."she said with a blush on her face as she scratch the back of her head before heading out of the door.

and so Sigma will be removed and replace with a new A.I. but what will this new A.I. be like?


	11. Chapter 11: Tex is No Nevada

**[Co-Written with panda8785 ]**

**Credit for Michele Walker/Agent New Hampshire goes to panda8785**

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

* * *

Back at the New Republic:

"How the heck do five people just up and disappear?" Grif complained as he sat with his fellow captains.

"It is peculiar." Simmons spoke as he was obviously deep in thought, "Although, Walker was precarious to just get up and disappear from time to time… but I thought she stopped that."

"Bad habits must die hard." The man in orange sighed, "That could explain her, but what about the other four."

"I'm honestly a little scared that Walker… probably didn't just walk away." Tucker sighed, staring at the table with slight fear in his eyes.

"Then what could've happened?" Simmons questioned, wondering how he could be wrong.

"Well." He looked up at the maroon soldier, "I don't know. I've just noticed a few… emotional differences in her lately. It's been slowly developing since we fought Wash and the Meta at Sidewinder… It's just…" He looked back down at the table, "Her eyes… This is probably gonna sound f*beep*in' weird, but she'll smile… and she'll laugh… but her eyes are still cold. Emotionless. They look as if they're filled with pain and misery."

"Since when did you start caring." Grif huffed, "I say: Once a Freelancer; always a Freelancer."

"What about Wash?"

"You've seen how he orders us around, like he's top dog."

"They're not all the same, though."

"Sure they are, and I say let the b*beep*ch be gone. Ever since you found out she was okay, she's been a distraction. We're trying to save people from imprisonment."

"Whatever, man.I'm sure if Finigan were here, she woulda killed you for saying that." The man in teal mumbled as he rest his head on his hands.

"Who the f*beep* is Finigan?" The man in orange tilted his head somewhat to the side.

Tucker shot his head up, "She's the girl you chased around yesterday. That's what Walker called her."

"Dude. Her last name's just Fin. If Ms. Electric Blue comes back, tell her not to make people's names fancy."

"Alright then, Griffin." He spoke in a mocking tone.

"Wait." Simmons spoke up in realization of what Tucker had said earlier, "Were you just proposing that Walker would commit suicide?"

"No… I wasn't. I was saying that she probably just locked herself in her room again." His direction of focus drifted off, "Although… I think she's attempted that before." He felt a lump form in his throat, "... B-but that doesn't explain how the other three went missing."

"I miss my Caboodles 'n poodles." Caboose whimpered, as if the very thought of her pained him.

"We know you do Caboose." Tucker stood up, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night." Caboose spoke in his unusual, not-so-cheery voice as he failed a wave goodbye.

Tucker couldn't stop thinking about why Walker would run away. Sure, she's done it before, but she stopped long after Sister was out of the picture… Could she have… No. He has to stop thinking of such a terrible thought. Yes, she has attempted suicide. Many times, in fact… but that stopped, right? "Come on Tucker, think." He started talking to himself, "She couldn't have run away, right? She's probably just locked herself in her room, right?" He found himself now walking up the paved walkway that went up the wall of the cave, "But… every time she did that, it resulted in Wash breaking down the door and blood all along the walls." He tried to erase the memory of that horrific sight and rotting smell as he approach a door, but it wasn't any door. It was her door. He gave a knock, but no response came. The same empty response happened a few weeks after they crashed on this planet. He turned the handle, noticing that it was in fact unlocked. Immediately, he felt somewhat relieved until he swung the door open to see… no one. All that was there was a bed with some not so neat bed sheets and a small splatter of blood on the ground.

He walked into the room, as if he would be able to find all of the answers. He ran his hand across the bed sheets as he examined every crease, "This is all so unlike her." He sighed, "She's always made it a point to make a bed… as if I couldn't do it properly." He laughed as his fingers ran over a piece of metal. He picked it up and looked at what it had been. It was an old, but barely rusty, key on a simple metal chain, "There's no way she would've left without this."

Back to New Hampshire and Omega

"Where is it. Where is it." She moved her fingers around her neck as if she were searching for something.

"What's wrong now?" Omega questioned the woman as he was still mapping out the shortest route for her.

"I can't find my house key." She spoke, frantically.

"It's just a key." He sighed, knowing he was going to get a lecture.

"It's not just a key!" And there it was, "It's MY house key! It's the only home I have left!"

"Yes, I can see how that would be stressful… you know, having something that's yours and having it taken away."

"I betcha it was those brat children."

"You don't mean that."

She sighed, "Yeah. They have all the supplies they need. They're not just gonna steal from someone."

"It's possible that Maine took it as well."

"All the more incentive to get back as soon as possible." She laughed.

"Yes, but of the routes I have mapped, it's a full two months, non stop, on foot."

"Then… take us by somewhere that'll have a motor vehicle."

"Sure." He spoke in a sarcastic voice, "Just let me access our non-existent space satellite and add what ever it's found to the maps we have from before the war on Chorus started."

"You don't have to be an a** about it." She sighed, pulling some weapons out of the glowing, blue cube and put the storage unit back in her sock before putting her armor on.

"All I'm saying is that we can only get lucky."

"Alright." She double checked to make sure her guns were fully loaded then attached the two pistols to her hips, rifle and shotgun to her back, and made sure her knife was secure to the part of her chest plate that was around her collarbone, "I'm good to go when you are." She said, voice modificator turning on halfway through her sentence.

"I'm uploading the map to your HUD right now." He said as he quickly disappeared.

outside Simmons and Grif were screaming like little girls while a person who look to be a Freelancer was beating them senseless

well save for Caboose who the person just let him be much to the annoyance of the other two.

the Freelancer was female as one could tell by the figure and right now she was standing on her hands and starts to kick slapping the two with her right foot.

and she was about to throw another kick to them when someone stops her by yelling out "hey Nevada! why don't you cool it before I make you cool it...if anyone should be beating up on them it should be me, but right now I can't cause we got more things to worry about than me having fun beating them up."Tex said and the said and the woman stops what she was doing and jumps to her feet and faces Tex's way and glares at her.

"never call me Nevada again Tex...you know I hate that and I only go by Neva now."Neva said as she glares at Tex

"well excuse me for using your full Agent Name then...you still having those nightmares?"Tex asks this time in a more worried voice.

"so what if I do...it isn't a big deal...I shouldn't of been alive after what the Chairman did to me but some how he sends me back in time and to the day Project Freelancer started and to find out that I became like some subject for a experiment that  
I didn't even ask for...and not only that but one of the experiments stop me from aging, so now I look the same age as when me and my friends met the Chairman and he used me to make a A.I."Neva said

"yeah that was one of the experiments that was done on you...what was your abilities again?"Tex said and Neva looks at the  
ground sadly.

"I really don't like to use those abilities and I only use them if I really need to."Neva said

"so do you still have them?"Tex asked as she was talking about the A.I. she has

just then Chi, Phi, Psi and Tau appeared around Neva  
and last was a A.I. that look like New Hampshire but with out the armor and the female A.I. was wearing a shirt and pants.

"what do you think? of course I do, I couldn't let them take them away so that's why after the ship crashed I book it right out of there and headed to another planet to live on for a few years until things cool down."Neva said

"what planet was it?"Tex asked her and Neva started to walk over to Simmons and Grif and helps them up before she looks at Tex

"I will tell you what planet later, right now I guess I have to tell you the reason I was beating on these two...to which is because they need to stop standing around and hurry up and figure out the big picture...well that and I need them to help me go to a place where a lot of people need help...and the people I'm talking about can only be safe for so long and I need all the help I can get to move them from where they are right now and move them over here...I could use your help too Tex, after all you do have a maternal side inside of you some where so your help would be much welcomed."Neva said

"you have a maternal side?"Grif asks as he looks at Tex who glares at him

"she does, if she didn't she wouldn't of cared for Carolina so much."Neva said with a smirk even though they couldn't see it because of her helmet.

"what's Carolina have to do with this?"Simmons said as he was confused as to why Tex's so called maternal side had to do with Carolina.

"oh you will find out soon but not right now, right now we need to move...get one of those trucks, it should be big enough to carry all 100, 98 kids and one baby...oh yeah and I didn't come alone."Neva said

"wait what do you mean you didn't come alone? who came with you?"Tex asked and then she was answered by a yellow wearing young woman who walks over to them and was behind Neva.

"hey whats up?"Sister said as she waves at them

"lucky for Kaikaina here I was going to Blood Gulch to pick up something there...I had to give her CPR for about a hour until her heart was beating normal again, that and I had to fix up the place where Lopez shot her at."Neva said

"wait so you fix her up after Lopez shot her? and you gave her CPR?"Tex said in surprise

"yes I did, and lucky for me that my first kiss was one of the guys in Project Freelancer, though I was still mad at him after he did that...so help me if I ever see his face again I will hit him so hard in the face, I thought he liked New Hampshire."Neva said

"yeah well that was a surprise for everyone else who saw him kiss you out of the blue like that."Tex said with a amused tone in her voice.

"and it wasn't funny how York gave him the advice on telling me his feelings by kissing me on the lips!"Neva said

"it was still funny though."Tex said and sounding still amused

"shut up Tex."Neva said to her as she really didn't like the memory of how she got her first kiss.


	12. Chapter 12: Boom Chicka Boom

**Credit for Michele Walker/Agent New Hampshire goes to panda8785**

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

* * *

Years Ago on The Mother of Invention...

"stop laughing South it isn't funny."Nevada said who now calls herself Neva but only lets a few of the people who's become close to her call her Neva, The Director still calls her Agent Nevada.

"yes it is, who knew out of that armor you be not as tall as Connie."South said laughing and making Neva blush

Freelancer Agents Heights and Weights on paper that was the size of a poster and it had a lot of Agents on it.

on top was Carolina who's Height was 5'6"

next was York who was 5'10"

Washington was the same height as Carolina

South Dakota's Height was 5'7" making her taller than Washington and Carolina by a few inches

North Dakota's Height was 5'12"

Wyoming's Height was 5'11"

Maine's Height was 6'5"

Connecticut's Height was 5'5"

and Neva's Height was the same as Connecticut but she was only a few inches shorter than Connecticut so Neva's head came up to about Connecticut's ear.

"just because me and Connie are not as tall as you and the others don't mean we can't still do the job we are ask to do."Neva said

"says the girl who is old enough to be my 'baby sister', I mean seriously your even younger than Wash."South said with a amused look on her face as they were walking down the hall of the ship

"just because I'm younger than you all don't mean I'm the 'baby sister'...I mean sure I went to college very early when I was 9 years old and just got done with college at the Age of 19 before my birthday and before I came here but that doesn't mean I'm the 'baby sister'..."Neva said with a adorable pout that made the older woman laugh.

"well I'm surprise that you went to college at the Age of 9 years old...who watch you when you were at college?"South asked

"well my mom was busy with work so that left one of my older cousins who was in the same college to watch over me, so I kinda been there for some years until the Age of 19...it was really boring."Neva said and when she said it was boring this made South laugh.

even though they didn't get along at first the two started to become close after a while which was a real surprise to others.

after they walk down the hall of the ship they had went to the cafeteria and were eating together and siting with Connecticut.

"so wait your friend who's name is Fiona D. Sarge is scared of men? seriously?"South asked her as she was in the middle of eating her food as well as the other two were in the middle of eating too.

"yeah, Fiona doesn't do well with guys around and she ends up trying to hide behind me or her cousin Alohi or one of my other friends...Ivria even said that she will get over it in time but I'm not so sure about that."Neva said

"speaking of guys, Wash is coming this way."Connecticut said as she was pointing behind Neva and the younger woman looks behind her and sees that Wash was coming to their table.

Neva never really saw Wash with out his helmet until a few days ago and it was strange to see him not wearing it.

Wash stops when he reach near their table and he seem nervous as he was looking at Neva.

"hey Neva, I want to well...talk to you about something important."Wash said as he was blushing and being more nervous by the looks of it.

"if this is about me now sharing a room with Maine, we have our own beds."Neva said and she doesn't say that at times when she has nightmares that were mostly of the time she was being use to make a A.I. and at times Maine will let her sleep in his bed and he would stay up and let her rest her head on his legs and he would try to comfort her the best he could.

Neva had form a type of brother and sister bond with Maine and they were almost together all the time and once everyone saw that the two had become close they were even surprise to find out that they were now sharing a room with Maine.

but he was the only one who could calm her down after she gets one of her nightmares and he was the only one who she told about what happen to her and how it was strange how she isn't dead from it because when a A.I, was made from a human it will kill the human...so why was she still alive even after the A.I. was made.

"no isn't about that I just well...have something to tell you."Wash said

"and that is? come on I don't have all day, hurry up and spit it out before I slap you."Neva said but what happen next made her shock and confused.

because the next thing Neva knew Wash grabs her by her right arm and made her stand up and then he kiss her on the lips

but then when the kiss was happening Neva couldn't help but think this very thought

"as soon as he stops kissing me I'm going to slap him and go to my room."she thought to herself as she waited until Wash was done kissing her to slap him.

Wash stops kissing her and looks her in the eye "Neva I lo-"he said but gets cut off by a slap to the face and after that Neva storms off to her room.

she didn't know why Wash did that but if he knew what was good for him he wouldn't do that again to which is what she was thinking right now.  
"if he knew what is good for him he wont do that again."she thought as she goes inside her door and locks the door behind her and not wanting to see anyone for the rest of the day after how Wash had embarrassed her like that.

years later in present day...

"no flarging way man, we ain't leaving."Junior said as he has his arms crossed and looking up at the grown ups that was Simmons, Grif, Tex and Neva who had came to get Junior and the other children and take them back to the New Republic where they will be safe.

and would be safe since all the people from there will be going to the Federal Army of Chorus's base where they will take the fight to the Federal Army.

"Lavernius Tucker Jr.! you are coming with us this minute before I will take you over my knee and give you a spanking young man!"Tex said but when she did say that she gets a elbow to the side from Neva who was glaring at her and shaking her head in disappointment before she looks over at Junior.

"Junior sweetie it is for you and all the children here best interest to be moved out of here and be brought back to the New Republic base...now move it and get your tush into one of the trucks."Neva said

"no way! I'm the leader and I say we are staying right here!"Junior yells

just then a little girl around Junior's Age comes over and slaps him over the head "leader of nothing! you aren't leader! you were just put in charge until Auntie Neva got back!"the little girl said as she was wearing what look to be a aqua color sundress and her hair was cut short and came up to her ears

her eyes were a greenish aqua color and her skin was a light tan color and the color of her hair was a black color with teal highlights

"so, that doesn't mean I should stop being leader Junie!"Junior said

"oh yeah your the leader alright, the leader of being a stubborn brother..."Junie said as she glares at Junior

"yeah well at least I don't turn my words 'Bow Chicka Honk Honk' into something dumb like you did."Junior said

"hey! Boom Chicka Boom is a Awesome Word! and it is my word and I'm going to use it all the time and I don't care if you don't like it! it's better then saying Bow Chicka Honk Honk like you do all the time!"Junie said

Neva sighs at the two fighting over which word is better 'Bow Chicka Honk Honk' or 'Boom Chicka Boom'

"we don't have time for this."Neva said as she grabs the two and places them over her shoulders and looks at the other three with a serious look on her face "okay lets get the others and get moving."Neva said as she starts to walk over to one of the four trucks that will be driven by her, Tex, Simmons and Grif that will help carry all the children back to base.


	13. Chapter 13: Don't Get The Sweet Ones Mad

**Credit for Michele Walker/Agent New Hampshire goes to panda8785**

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

* * *

"you got to be kidding me, we aren't babysitting this kid."South said as she and the rest of the Freelancers

were looking at a little girl who was around 7 or 8 years old and had this serious look on her face.

"the name is West Dakota and I'm from the Junior Freelancer Project, The Directress who runs it send me here because she thinks I need a role model to make me a better Freelancer in the Future...and by the way I know what your going to say about my name and don't, because there happens to be a place called West Dakota that is on a planet called Chorus."the girl said

"wait so your telling us that there is Junior Freelancers running around? what for? why would we need some 'Junior' around this place."South said glaring at the little girl who glares right back

"you have a problem with me you old lady?!"West said and she was about to get into a fight with South when someone picks up the little girl under her arms and holds her away from the very mad woman who was about to grab at the little girl.

and the one who had saved the little girl just in time was North "easy there you little firecracker."North said with a smile on his face

"I could of taken her..."West said with a adorable pout

"Aww she's so cute! like a little doll! can we keep her?"Neva said as she looks at the little girl

no one has ever seen this side to Neva before because right now she was making a face that shows she finds West adorable

York chuckles at this "learn something new every day, who would thought you be the type to like cute things."York said

North places the little girl down and tells her to behave and try not to start anything with South

but the next thing anyone knew about 10 minutes later the two were fighting well...more like pulling on each others faces.

"man if you didn't know any better you think they were sisters..."New Hampshire said as she watches the two fight it out by pulling on each others faces up until North goes over to them and breaks them up.

"man West is so adorable! makes me want to have a baby of my own."Neva said and then she gets shocked looks from York, Wyoming, Maine and Wash and she looks at them and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the looks they were giving her.

"hey I'm still a female and someday I'm going to have a baby, it is perfectly normal and even the most kick butt and awesome at fighting girls can have a side that only the child they give birth to can see...and believe me boys you do not want to mess with a woman who is both a freelancer and a mother, put those two together and you got something very dangerous."Neva said

"yeah right like that could happen."Wyoming said not really believing her theory about if a woman freelancer becomes a mother she would likely become more dangerous.

"keep telling yourself that Reginald."Neva said with a smirk on her face

"maybe you want to test that theory by having a baby with Wash?"Maine said and this causes Neva's face to go beat red and she runs over and starts to hit Maine's chest

"Maine! that isn't funny!"Neva said as she was trying to hurt Maine but her hits weren't really doing much of anything but he did find it funny how red she was right now.

"you two do look cute together though."New Hampshire said and making Neva blush even more

"b-b-but we ar-aren't e-even to-together or an-anything."Neva stutters

"so I take it by your stuttering you like Wash?"North said as Neva's face got even more red and she glares at North

"I'm going to my room!"Neva said as she heads out of the room.

"I think you got her mad."West said as she was now siting on North's shoulders and making her look like as if she was adorable little sister of the twins.

"speaking of mad, get off his shoulders you got feet you can walk."South said as she was looking up at the little girl on North's shoulders

"No, I don't want to...I like the view."West said as she smiles and she was holding North's hands with her own small hands so she wouldn't fall off his shoulders.

"get off now."

"no"

"I said get down now!"

"and I said no!"

"don't make me get you down myself!"

"you ain't the boss of me!"

"man it really is like North has two sisters now."New Hampshire said as she couldn't help but smile at watching the two fight and North being just as amused as the others who were watching.

else where...

"sir are you sure making fragments from the Beta was a good idea? I mean the Alpha is one thing but..."Counselor said as he looks at the fragments that were made from the Beta...

there was Sho, Stigma, Sampi, San, Heta, Digamma, Wau and the twins Koppa &amp; Qoppa all fragments were female.

Sho was a little girl and look shy and was hiding behind Stigma who had this serious look about her and she look pretty mad too.

"I know what I'm doing Counselor, and perhaps we shall give little Sho to South, she has been asking for a A.I. for some time, why not give her one?"Director said as he looks at the female fragments that were taken from the Beta.

in Neva's room she was confused on her feelings about Wash, she thought she hated him but right now she wasn't sure anymore

just then a female A.I. that looks like Hampshire appears next to her on her left shoulder.

"I think you like him, you wouldn't be acting this way if you didn't."the A.I. said with a smile on her face as she watches Neva's face grow even more red.

"oh you should talk, I seen the way you look at that one A.I...if I didn't know any better I say you had a crush on him."Neva said

"do not! besides A.I. do not fall in love because I know that it isn't possible."the A.I. before her said

"try telling that to the Alpha and Beta."Neva thought to herself with a small smile on her face as she knew that A.I. do have feelings like a real human and they do fall in love and she knew that from seeing how Church acted around Tex, it was too bad they didn't stay together but if they did and if they were human they would of made a great daughter just like Carolina.

Neva had to guess that she was the only one besides the Director who knew about who Carolina really is and who her mother and father are...Neva knew that the Director was her father and her mother was named Allison and shouldn't be confused with the Beta A.I. who calls herself 'Allison' but her true name is that of the A.I. Beta.

to which not known to Neva was being used to make fragments as well but not more than then a few, just to make her forget that she is a A.I. and make her think she is a real person.

to which is what the Director wants because he wants to make Texas as human as possible.

back in the present...

"okay how come everyone is off going to fight the federal army of chorus head on and we are stuck here...BABYSITTING THESE CRAZY KIDS! I TOLD THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS NOT TO GIVE THEM ANY FOOD WITH SUGAR IN IT!"Eclairs said as of right now all the kids that were brought to the new republic were running around and screaming or playing and or fighting each other.

"hey he is not my boyfriend! we hardly know each other!"Fin said

"you know he has a tattoo on his neck of a blade."Eclairs said

"yeah well like who doesn't know about his tattoo on his neck? his whole fan girls probably know about that."Fin said in a uncaring way as if it was no big deal

"wonder if his team knows about his little tattoo?"Eclairs said when Caboodles comes running over them

and she stops right in front of them "we are going."Caboodles said in a serious voice that was unlike her.

"going where?"Fin asked as she was just as confused as Eclairs right now on why Caboodles sounds so serious at the moment.

"when we came back my Caboosie had already left with the others to go save their friends and I missed him so we are taking a warthog and we are going to go save my Caboosie from getting hurt."Caboodles said

"oh come on he is a big boy, him and the others can take care of themselves they been doing that for like way longer then the few days we have known them so what makes you think we are doing your crazy plan of going to where they are at right now?"Fin said and sounding like she really didn't want to go and in truth she really didn't want to go save the reds and blues.

"oh really? well too bad because if you don't get in that warthog right now I can promise you this...I WILL MAKE YOUR LIVES A LIVING NIGHTMARE IF YOU KEEP ME FROM SEEING MY CABOOSIE SO MOVE YOUR BUTTS AND GET IN THE WARTHOG RIGHT NOW!"Caboodles yells in rage and scaring her two friends.

"that is scary..."Eclair said as her eyes went wide at how mad Caboodles got just then.

"yeah and we better go get Reveca first before we go save the boys...and not get killed by Caboodles if we don't."Fin said as she was shaking in fear from what just happen and she hopes she doesn't have to see it again but sadly it wont be the last time they see that side of Caboodles.


	14. Chapter 14: She's a Omega Lady

**[Co-Written with panda8785 ]**

**Credit for Michele Walker/Agent New Hampshire goes to panda8785**

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

* * *

"WOOOOOH HOOOOO!" New Hampshire cheered, voice disguised as a guy's, as she drove a warthog in midair, crashing into one of the New Republic's buildings, "Let's do that again..." She spoke, slightly nauseated as she wondered how her head ended up above the pedals.

"Unfortunately, you don't have the money to pay for anymore damages." Omega spoke up, not appearing anywhere.

"Well... You don't have to be a party pooper." She muttered as she let out a loud yawn.

"Jepson?" Bitters hovered over the ex-Freelancer.

"Um..." She sat up.

"Hey guys!" He shouted, "Jepson's back!" A group of three, consisting on Jensen, Palomo, and Smith, were now looking into the warthog.

'S***.' New Hampshire thought to herself, knowing her AI was listening, 'What do I do? What do I do?'

"Just play it cool." Omega responded, once again not appearing in front of people.

"Um..." She spoke up again as she saw a group of girls that was being led by... Caboodles? Rage started to replace her fear as she jumped out of the warthog, "I'm sorry." She turned around to face the group of four, "I just gotta... take care of something." She ran toward the group of girls.

"Well, he gets out of Federal prison, and doesn't even say hi." Palomo sighed.

"It was like he didn't even notice us." Smith exhaled.

"I'm sorry." New Hampshire stopped the group of Caboodles, Fin, and Eclairs, "Where do you three think you're going?"

a few hours later the girls find out who Hampshire really is and as soon as the truth was revealed, Caboodles hugs her.  
and then all of the sudden a A.I. appears that was the copy of Hampshire.

"Long time no see!" New Hampshire laughed as she "high-fived" her AI copy.

"Same goes for you!" The hologram copied the other's actions, "How's Omega?"

"Pain in the a** as usual."

"Hey!" Omega interjected.

"Go away, numb nuts." Both the human and AI spoke in a mocking manner as the smoky purple figure disappeared.

"Um... May I ask what's going on?" Reveca tilted her head to the side.

"Think of it this way." The AI started.

"If you met yourself, would you enjoy yourself?" The human continued.

"Or would you absolutely hate them and want to end them?" The AI finalized.

"Well," Fin started answering, "how could you like someone if they look back at you with your eyes?"

"What can I say?" The human giggled.

"I just like me!" The human and AI practically cheered together, one more enthusiastic than the other.

"Yeah!" The AI seemed to have more enthusiasm, "Screw flaws! The both of us are just two peas in a pod! We have no need for sadness! We have no need for fear! Screw depression! No repression! No repression!"

"That's going a little too far Chele." New Hampshire sighed.

"Aww." The AI pouted, "When did you lose your spirit?"

"you can blame Project Freelancer and Director Leonard Church for that one...then again he wasn't all bad, he was just a sad man who lost the woman he loved and tried the wrong ways of trying to bring her back...and Chele what have I told you about leaving me like that, you know I need to keep a eye on you and make sure you and the others stay safe."Neva said

"yeah well I got bored so I jump into Caboodles head and well sorry I really didn't mean to worry you Neva."Chele said

"it's okay but you really need to be careful."Neva said

and just then Tau appears and looks at Fin "hey there are you a Angel? cause you are out of this world!"Tau said

and Neva sighs at this "Tau what have I told you about not flirting or hitting on any human or A.I. females?"Neva said as she was glaring at the A.I. who was smirking "hey I'm just having fun no need to get all jealous Neva."Tau said

"me jealous? oh please and besides if you keep this up I might give you to that Palomo guy over there."Neva said as she was pointing to Palomo

"you wouldn't dare."Tau said glaring at her and she smirks and says "try me."

and to this he growls and crossed his arms over his chest and looks away from her "fine I will behave."Tau said as he log off

"anyway I need to watch the kids we brought here...it took a while but we got all of them here...but one of them keeps giving Smith the stink eye."Neva said as she points over to a little girl wearing what look to be a cobalt t-shirt and white pants, and green eyes and blond hair in two small ponytails on the right and left side of her head and was right now giving Smith the stink eye.

"who is that little girl?"Eclairs asked as she never seen that little girl before

"oh her name is Ava, Ava Church...wait a minute wasn't Dotti standing next to her? now where did that little girl run off too?"Neva said as she was confused where the little girl could be but then she gets her answer by a gun shot sound

"Ouch! son of a *beep*!"one of the orange guys yelled and who had been train under Grif and got shot in the butt by a gun

that was being held by the little girl named Dotti.

"I didn't do it!"Dotti yells out and not wanting to get into trouble

"Dotti Grif put that gun down now! that is not safe for a little girl!"Sister yells at her little sister from a few yards away where she was holding hands with Matthews who odd and strange enough she had fell in love with.

"no way! you ain't the boss of me Kaikaina! if anything Dexter is! and last time I check you ain't Dexter! so shut it miss stupid in yellow armor!"Dotti yells over at Sister.

"wait my armor is yellow?"Sister asked in a confused away that showed she really didn't know her armor was yellow

"oh man how dumb are you?! it isn't no wonder all your boyfriends left you!"Dotti said as she goes back to shooting at the orange guy in the same place "OUCH! HEY SOMEONE STOP THIS KID! SHE IS A LITTLE MONSTER!"the same orange guy scream

"I will try to get that gun away from her...before she becomes a little Sarge Jr."Fin said as she heads over to get the gun away from the girl but when she got a closer look at the gun she yells out "Hey! this isn't even a real gun! this is one of those paint guns! well they hurt all the same but still you can tell this is a paint gun from the way it looks..."Fin said

and right now Caboodles was becoming more and more angry before she exploded

"DID ANYONE FORGET ABOUT NEEDING TO SAVE MY CABOOSE?!"she yells and all eyes were on her

"if you all wont help me get my Caboosie sweetie then I will go get him myself!"Caboodles said as she was taking out two guns and she takes off her helmet off and now they could see how mad she look...

she was giving off a very mean angry aura and her glare was as cold as ice.

"I'm going now and if you girls want to come with that is just fine but don't get in my way when it comes to my Caboose."she said as she places her helmet back on and heads off to get ready to head out to save Caboose from what will happen in the fight to come.

"she is kinda attractive when she is like this."Omega said in New Hampshire's head.

"we better go and help her..."Neva said

hours later...

"and lets not forget you girls, you really thought you could play 'hero' and save these losers? as if."Felix said as he sounded amused by the girls who had came out of no where and in time to see Felix's betrayal.

"were you surprise?"he asked and the one to answer him was Neva and Reveca "no not really, because I knew who you really were all the time."they both said and then look at each other as if it was weird how they both said what they were both thinking at the same time but then they decided not to think too much on that and just glare at Felix.

"oh really now? and why didn't you do anything to stop us?"Felix asked still sounding amused

"well believe me I been trying, I killed about 95 of your space pirates...and believe me Felix they make it so easy and next I'm going to go after your boss and make him sorry for what he did..."Neva said as she was smirking as she glares at Felix.

"you did not kill 95 of our guys."Felix said as he wasn't believing that the woman had killed them but it look like Locus was going to say it for her.

"she did Felix, there are clear video of each place that our men were told to go to kill anyone who gets in our way of taking this planet."Locus said.

"oh really? big bad Locus believes me but his little friend Felix doesn't? I would be shocked if I didn't know that you Locus must be the brains and Felix the one who is the two-faced guy that shouldn't even be called a human!"Neva said as she was becoming really angry.

"hey got to make some money some how...now hold still this is only going to hurt a little...okay make that a whole lot."Felix said as he was about to take a shot at her when she starts to sing

"the guy to the left, shoot the guy to your right."she said and just like she said/sing the guy on the left shoots the guy on his right

"now then as for you Felix, I can do far worse to you...I could even 'order' Locus to kill you right here and now with one little 'song' and that would be it for you...now you get out of here and tell Control I'll be coming after him real soon and I will kill him for what he has done to me, to my friends, to the Insurrections that had work for him and anyone else he has wrong! you and him are so much a like, you don't care about anyone but youself and let me tell you this Felix...money can't buy you love."Neva said as Felix wasn't listening as he was about to attack her when...

one of the ones in black armor push Neva out of the way just in time.

"that was a close one, you okay?"the voice was female and it sounded familiar

just then another one of them in black armor that of course was the same as Locus's men, started to attack Felix and started to fight him and then the gun fire started.

Neva feels herself close her eyes and go to sleep and this was around when the reds, blues and the girls and of course Grey ended up being teleported to safety.

when she open her eyes she sees that Tucker was running at the A.I. Epsilon and look like about to tackle him when he goes right through the A.I.

"well your friends are sure interesting Carolina sweetie."the one still in black armor said.

"yeah you will get use to it...say Tucker you okay man?"Epsilon asked

"shut up! you left us!"Tucker yells

"oh like I needed to stay and babysit you lot!"Epsilon said

"we don't need you watching out for us!"Tucker yells as he gets up and was glaring at the A.I.

"yeah you do man! like all the time!"Epsilon said

"okay you two enough of the bromance and stop fighting...you can do that later."Neva said

and Tucker glares at Neva "okay first there is no bromance whatever that is, and aren't you a Freelancer?"

"yeah sadly...but I didn't kill anyone in project freelancer if that is what your thinking."Neva said

"so what was that trick you used?"Grif asked and stopping Tucker from telling off Neva.

"oh it isn't nothing really...and I don't really like to use it...it is only part of the 'charm' that I was given, I'm still trying to find a cure for it."Neva said.

"yeah I'm just going to pretend to know what that is...so who are you?"Grif said as he looks at the woman who takes off her helmet and it was none other than...Allison.

"who is she?"all the reds and blues said well save for the girls who knew who she was.

"she would be my mother."Carolina said not really surprise

"yeah turns out it is a long story on how she is still alive and it will be a funny story once you hear who Carolina's mom and dad are...so you best sit down and listen cause this will make you scream and do whatever it is you do when you go into shock."Epsilon said

"okay fine but I'm still mad at you."Tucker said.

a hour later...

"you got to be kidding me!? you mean to tell me the Director's real name was Leonard Church and Church was based off that guy and is the reason why we had to deal with her?!"Simmons said in panic as he points at Carolina.

"yes and I thank you not to be rude to my daughter."Allison said in a calm way and not sounding mad at all well she did sound a little mad but not as mad as Tex and Carolina would be.

"so your telling me that the two of you had a baby...and that baby happen to be Carolina?"Tucker asked again not really believing it but it would explain a few things.

"yeah and no guy is allowed to hit on my sis got that?"Epsilon said

"how is she your sister?"Grif said as he looks at the A.I.

"well in a way the Alpha is my 'dad' and he was based on Carolina's old man so yeah we are kinda brother and sister now, sure I'm a fragment of the A.I. of her dad but hey no one is perfect."Epsilon said and just then Epsilon-Omega appears

"yes well you do feel mad at him for placing you with Washington instead."the Epsilon-Omega said and sounding female?

"yeah well no one ask you now go away."Epsilon said as he glares at the double.

"I'm only looking out for you Epsilon, someone has to."the Omega Double said before she logs off

"okay why is the Epsilon-Omega double female?"Carolina said as she looks at Epsilon and wanting some answers.

"oh yeah well to tell you the truth that was like...another double of Epsilon-Omega, well she likes to be called 'O'Mallea' so I just let her be called that...maybe it is suppose to be like the girl version of O'Malley."Epsilon said not really caring.

"I don't think you should have two Omega doubles inside your well 'head', it might be best if you make O'Mallea leave."Carolina said

"and where to? and I don't think anyone is crazy enough here to take her off my hands."Epsilon said

"I'll do it!"Caboodles said as she was hugging Caboose at the moment.

"well I guess she is crazy enough then."Carolina said as she watches the girl hug Caboose one more time before going over to them and ready to take O'Mallea off of their hands and Carolina and Epsilon hope that they wouldn't regret it later.


	15. Chapter 15:this is war and where is doc?

**Credit for Michele Walker/Agent New Hampshire goes to panda8785**

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

**this chapter will take place in Season 13 to which I have no clue what will happen in it.**

**all so I'm thinking this will be the last chapter**

**and the new story I had posted that is called 'I'll Be Your Forever Hot Headed Red' could be like a timeline where**

**it wasn't Neva, Fin, Caboodles and Eclairs that ends up in the red vs blue universe.**

**but instead a girl named Alyse Churchill.**

**so far I only have one chapter of it but I will work on the next chapter later or tomorrow.**

**so anyway please enjoy this chapter.**

**and if I can maybe some time I will work on a sequel of Reclaimers of Chorus some time.**

* * *

it had been over a month after the secret of what had been really going on and why the war between the new republic and federal army lasted for so long. 

right now it was a hour after the message that the reds and blues gave Chairman aka Control

and right now the reds and blues were putting the new republic and federal army soldiers

and they were at the moment running while the reds and blues stand watching and see how they are doing in running part of the training

"come on and move it Bitters! don't make me shoot you!"Grif yelled at the other man who wears orange (even if it is only orange trim on his armor.)

but just as Grif said that he pulled out his gun and shot Bitters right on the leg and making Bitters fall face first on the ground

"oh come on! what did I do?!"Bitters asks Grif who glares at the younger man

"that was for eating my last slice of pizza this morning! and because I just don't like you! and I'm starting to like Matthews more than you!"Grif said

"thank you sir!"Matthews said as he stop running for just a second to turn to where Grif was to thank him

"Matthews what did I tell you about sucking up! now keep running or else I will shoot you too!"Grif yells at the man wearing tan armor with yellow trim.

Fin, Caboodles and Eclairs were with the reds and blues watching the whole training take place.

Fin was standing right next to Simmons and she leans toward him and asks

"are you sure all those years of you guys being at Blood Gulch didn't have him imprint on Sarge cause he seems to act like him when it comes to Bitters and Matthews."Fin asks him and her asking him such a thing made Simmons laugh because the idea of Grif imprinting on Sarge was too funny.

with Hampshire, Neva, Wash and Carolina who are having a private meeting.

"and you are sure about this?"Carolina asks Neva who had a serious look on her face as she told them something very important in their meeting.

"as sure as Grif eating a whole month worth of cupcakes."Neva said

"but is it true? I mean I know that the Chairman hated the Director but this doesn't explain why he's doing all this."Wash said

"the Director may have did some wrong things in the past but the only reason he did those thing and put me, you, Carolina and even Hampshire through heck was to bring back the one he fell in love with...he was still a good man, he was just blinded by his love for the woman who gave him so much more than love...like leaving a part of her behind."Neva said as she looks at Carolina before looking back to Wash and Hampshire.

"the point is the Chairman is truly the bad guy in this case, the Chairman doesn't care what happens to the people of this planet and he would keep sending people like Locus and Felix to try to kill not just us but everyone on this planet and whatever the plan he has planed for this planet it is anything but good for you and me I can tell ya that much."Neva said.

"yeah we figure that much but what did you mean by...leaving a part of her behind?"Wash asks as he was curious to know what she meant.

"dude if you haven't figure it out yet that I ain't telling you, I mean Epsilon being in your head should of gave you that info then again I guess Epsilon didn't know at that time since the Alpha was most likely made from a clone of a younger man version of the Director who wouldn't remember the life that the Director would have as a older man."Neva said and Wash looks at Carolina "what is she going on about?"he asks her and she lets out a sigh and knew this day was going to come sooner or later.

"Wash, she is talking about me...I'm what Allison left behind."Carolina said but Wash just look confused at her and having no clue on what she was talking about until she said something that would make him see her a little differently.

"Allison and The Director were my parents, and if you haven't figure it out yet my last name is Church."Carolina said and then after she said that Wash fainted and then Epsilon appears next to her at her right shoulder and looks at Wash with amusement in his voice.

"well that could gone better right sis?"Epsilon said as he chuckles

"yeah well I knew that he was going to faint if I told him that The Director was my father, I never really told anyone at the project save for a few who I made promise never to tell because even I made a promise to The Director not to tell anyone I'm his daughter."Carolina said

"well maybe next time you can tell the others too."Neva said as she smirks as she looks at Carolina with a look saying she is enjoying the idea.

"you just want to watch them faint like Wash don't you."Carolina asks

"you bet your pretty red hair I do, besides Washy has been through way more shocking things than this so he will be okay."Neva said

"Washy?"Hampshire said as she and Carolina looks at Neva who at the moment blushes

"hey it isn't what you think! I only call him Washy because it is like a nickname for him because he can such a well...wishy washy?"Neva said in a nervous way.

"if I didn't know any better I think you like him."Epsilon said and this makes Neva glare at Epsilon

"oh and the same can be said for you and your bromance with Tucker when you two finally work things out."Neva said and making Carolina and Hampshire giggle and chuckle.

"oh very funny it was so funny I forgot to laugh, hey maybe next time you can use that one on Doc and Omega."Epsilon said

"speaking of Doc I'm going go see if I can't find him, he has to be around some where on this planet and if not I will just have to go off world to find him."Neva said as she turns her back to them and starts to walk away.

"why would you want to go find him? he isn't any good at his job."Carolina said as she, Hampshire and Epsilon watch her about to leave.

"he maybe a terrible medic but he is a good heart of a man and besides maybe he can learn to be a better medic from Grey even if she is a little crazy the doctor is growing on me even if she did try to study me when I was sleeping."Neva said as she walks away from them and gets ready to go on her search for Doc.

**The End and to be continued in the sequel**


End file.
